The New X-Man
by X-wo-Man Fan
Summary: Trinity Villamore is just your average 13-year-old tomboy with an above average brain and athletic ability. But when she discovers that she is a mutant-a species that is widely feared and hated throughout North America-she is more than happy when Professor X tracks her down and asks her to join his school for mutants. But she learns that she is in great danger, in more ways than 1…
1. This is Me

_**Hello all readers! This is my first fan fiction, and I hope you all enjoy reading it! I'll do my best writing this story and I think I'll have a lot of fun writing it. I'll try to update as much as I can, so enjoy! Also, I'm Canadian, so words like 'colour' are going to be Canadian spelling instead of American. :-)**_

**Chapter 1: This is Me**

"_Now, for our top story: the MRD, Mutant Response Division, have been capturing any mutant found and placing them in their mutant prison in their facility, but they have admitted that they are not as successful as they have hoped to. Senator Robert Kelly has listened to_ this _complaint, and just yesterday, revealed what appears to be some sort of robot which Trask Enterprises had constructed."_

The TV screen showed Senator Kelly standing behind a podium outside of Town Hall, proudly pointing at the new robot creation standing beside him. It was a very tall and giant robot, kind of resembling a human with its two arms and legs. Its eyes were dark since it was deactivated and it was a metallic purple and grey colour.

"_This is a sentinel." _Kelly explained to the hundreds of people watching him on TV. _"It is designed to locate any mutant in an area and to either capture it or end it. Therefore, helping the human race be safer by ridding the world of those dangerous mutants." _He nodded towards an MRD soldier, and he pressed a button on a remote, activating the sentinel. It sprang to life as its eyes suddenly glowed yellow and the circular objects on its chest and palms glowed red, as it started to scan the crowd of people in front of it for mutants, though there were none in the crowd.

The screen went back to the news anchor lady. _"We were able to get more info on these 'sentinels' from Senator Kelly's scientists, and they explained that these robots can gather info about a mutant it has fought, and feed it to every other sentinel, so any sentinel can be ready to fight that same mutant next time, having knowledge of what it can do. Also, these sentinels have a large arsenal of weapons, from missiles, to lasers, to repulsor ray, as well as very thick armour. So, will sentinels do their job successfully and stop the mutant race? Or will they just be another failed invention? Only time will tell. And now, for the weather forecast…"_

"That's great!" Dad exclaimed, who had been watching the same news program with me. "That'll finally get rid of those mutant freaks."

"Dad, why do you hate mutants so much?" I asked him curiously. "They're basically just people with special powers, from what I've seen."

"Yes, but it is because of those special abilities that they are plaguing society! With abilities like those muties on the X-men and Brotherhood, do you know what they can do to us humans?"

"Yeah, but that's only if you decide to use those abilities for evil, like those super villains in movies and comic books. What if you're like the X-men, who are using their powers to protect us humans?"

"They are not _protecting _humans; they are trying to win over our trust so that we can stop believing what we are believing, but it won't work!" He explained. "Besides, they're freaks."

Wow. Just wow. I've never known my dad could be so full of prejudice. He's sounding just like Senator Kelly!

"Freaks?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Having cool powers and abilities make you a _freak_? Well, I'm not an ordinary girl. I hate shopping for clothes, make-up irritates my skin, I couldn't care less about how dazzling my hair or shoes look, and I love comic books and basketball. So in this case, I guess that means I'm a freak too, right?"

Dad just sat there, speechless, staring at me like he couldn't believe that I had just said that to him. "She's got you there, honey!" my mom laughed. Dad turned and gave her a death stare. Mom cleared her throat. "Trinity, dear, you shouldn't talk to your father that way." She scolded me a little nervously, trying to sound serious.

"Sorry." I apologized bitterly. "I just hate it when people are so prejudice." I glanced at the clock. It was exactly 8:19 AM. School started in eleven minutes. "I better got going." I grabbed my filled lunch bag off of the kitchen counter and stuffed it in my backpack, then zipped it up. I swung my backpack over my shoulder, put my arms in the straps, and walked over to the front door to exit the house. "Bye Mom, bye Dad! Don't forget, I have basketball practice after school, so I'll be home around four-ish." I called. Just then, my brown Cockapoo dog Buddy came rushing over to say goodbye. He's a smart and loving dog, and he knows that whenever I say 'Bye', I'm leaving the house.

I kneeled down and let him lick my face. "I'm just going to school, Bud. I'll be back later to walk you." I patted him on the head, said "Bye" one last time, then opened the door, walked out of the house, and closed it behind me so I could head over to school.

Just in case you're wondering; no, I am not a mutant. I know it may seem like that because of the way I was ripping on my dad for hating mutants, but like I said back there, I hate it when people are prejudice or racist, plus, I don't think mutants are that bad. I've always known that my dad hated 'muties', and it wasn't until that moment when he made that snarky comment until I decided to tell him how I really feel.

Anyway, it would be cool to be a mutant, for the obvious reason being having a superpower. But I don't think I ever could, and there are three main reasons why.

My dad _hates _mutants, so I would be someone he hated.

The power would probably be hard to control.

I'd be even more disliked and hated than I already am.

Then, as if on cue, I arrive at school.

Well, at school, I wouldn't say that I'm _hated_. I'm more like _unpopular._ I don't really see why. I'm athletic, decently friendly, can maintain an _A _average, and at least not _hideous_. So why am I not in the popular group? One word: Tomboy. All the populars are girly girls and are all prissy, which disgusts me. I'm just your average tomboyish 13-year-old girl, but I honestly don't care what those prissy ponies think of me. I only care about my parents' and my buddies' opinions.

When I got to school, I noticed my three best friends Emily, May and Nikki were waiting for me. "Hey guys!" I called over to them, waving. "Hey Trin!" May replied on behalf of all three of them. She is the friendliest of our bunch and is always the first to talk. "Hey, did you hear about the new sentinel program the Senator is releasing?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, I did!" Emily exclaimed. "Man, they are really taking this mutant business seriously, aren't they?"

"Yeah. I heard they even designed these special darts made especially to surpass a mutant's abilities." May added.

We kept on chatting about mutants and all the prejudice in our city until the bell rang for us to get to class. Nikki and I walked to class together while Emily and May walked to theirs. I probably wouldn't see them again until recess.

_Later..._

I sat in my math class, where we were working on calculating the surface area and volume of specific objects. I was working right through all the questions on the worksheet, taking no time at all on each question.

So, a rectangular prism is 20 centimeters long, 6 centimeters wide and 5 cm. tall. 2x(20x6)+(5x6)+(20x5) =500 cm.2 is the surface area. 20x6x5 =600 cm.3 is the volume.

Pretty simple stuff. For me, anyway.

I continued answering and breezing through questions like that until I finished early with ten minutes left of class. I took out my doodle book and started to doodle randomly all over the page, drawing things like lightning bolts random superheroes and basketballs. I would have been reading a comic book right now, but I forgot to bring one today. I was getting in a really doodley mood, when - I'm not exaggerating – everything in the room started moving in slow motion. Our teacher, the busy students-everything.

Everything except me.

At that same moment, I had this weird, tingly feeling – like a sense – and I actually _sensed _something small and round coming up behind me. It was such a weird feeling.

I turned around, everything but me still in slow motion, and I saw a tiny spitball coming towards me. To stop it, I grabbed it between my index finger and thumb, so now I had it expertly, as if placed, between my two fingers.

As soon as I successfully stopped the spitball, the world suddenly went back to normal speed, and I saw Nathan, who was sitting in the back, holding a spitball tube, his jaw dropped open in shock. Figures. I should've known it'd be a jerk like Nathan who'd shoot a spitball at me. _Don't try this with me _I mouthed fiercely to the still surprised Nathan before tossing the disgusting spitball on the ground and turning around to get back to my doodles.

_Later..._

School was over in about two minutes now, and all the kids were flooding the hallways waiting for the bell to ring to dismiss us all to go home. I stood in the middle of the hallway, chatting with Emily, May and Nikki, just like everyone else was doing with their friends.

"So anyway, our entire class got into this huge discussion about sentinels and mutants…" May started.

"…and even Ms. Key got into the conversation!" Emily added excitedly.

"I wish _our _ teacher wasted time by having huge class discussions." Nikki complained.

"Hey, Mrs. Jenkins is a good teacher!" I protested.

"Well, I despise her." Nikki folded her arms.

"Anyway," Emily continued, "Ms. Key said that they are releasing the sentinels out into the public **today**!"

"She said they're going to be pretty much like robo-mutant police, looking around for any mutant it can find!" May added.

"Yeah. Michael told everyone that he and Liam saw one from about a mile away during recess." I chimed into the conversation.

"Hey, do you guys want to hang out?" asked Nikki.

"Sorry, I got basketball practice, remember?" I replied.

Nikki looked disappointed. "Why must you be the most athletic girl in out grade?"

" 'cause I'm just that awesome!" I said jokingly sarcastic.

The dismissal bell rang suddenly before we could continue our conversation further. I waved goodbye to my three 'besties', then headed over to the gym to start b-ball practice.

_Next chapter coming soon…_


	2. Some Basketball Practice

**Chapter 2: Some Basketball Practice**

When I got to the gym, nobody had shown up yet except for a girl named Tianna, who is one grade above me. We exchanged "Hey"s, then just sat around in the hallway, waiting for Coach Lowe to show up. That was the rule: No student is allowed to go into the gym or change rooms unless a teacher is there in the gym to supervise.

It took another minute or two until Coach showed up, and by then, half the team had showed up already. He allowed us into the gym, and we all went into the girl's change room to change. I hung my backpack on one of the hooks and took out my gym clothes from the front pocket. I opened up the largest pocket in the back and took out my basketball shoes that were black with neon green laces and a neon green stripe through the middle. I slipped into my pink _Nike _t-shirt that says _Going All the Way,_ and my favourite pair of blue and orange basketball shorts. A girl named Skylar, who is also a year older than me (everyone on the team is older than me, except for three people who are younger), walked into the change room just as I was putting on my shoes.

"S'up, Villamore." She greeted me, calling me by my last name.

"S'up, West." I replied, returning the favour.

We both know that she hates me, I think because she's jealous that I'm the best basketball player on the team and she is only the second best. But sometimes she'll act a little friendly just so she could look better than me and NOT like a jealous rat.

I never said that it worked.

"Just so you know, I _love _those shorts you're wearing!" she fake-gushed.

"Thanks."

"Especially since it covers your knees. That's essential for clumsy _oxes_ such as yourself, you know, when you fall on your face and knees."

Then there are times when she decides to be her jealous self. Lucky for her, there is nobody else in the change room right now to witness her jerkiness (and the fact that she stupidly used the term _oxes _when the plural form of _ox _is _oxen_. Duh!).

And I don't take insults very well, even if it's not true.

I finished tying my shoelaces, then stood up, looking Skylar in the eye even though I was standing over a meter away from her. "Listen, Skylar," I said. "I am really not in the mood for a fight or argument, so I don't need your rude and pathetically false comments. Seriously, you should just get a black permanent marker and scribble _I'm So Jealous_ on your forehead. It'd be pretty much the same thing. Besides, it's not like being number two _stinks_."

I turned around and headed for the door that leads into the gym.

"You better watch your back, Trin!" she threatened.

All of a sudden, I got that weird feeling again. Yes, the same tingling feeling I got that started the epic spitball incident during math class. Everything but me was in slow motion, and I could actually _feel _something hurling towards from behind me. With tremendous reflexes and speed, I turned around and caught what turned out to be an airborne shoe, catching it with one hand, which Skylar had thrown at me, ruining her attempt to hurt me with her shoe.

When time returned back to normal, Skylar's mouth was gaped open, shocked that I had been so fast and alert, as if I had eyes on the back of my head.

"First of all, only my friends call me Trin." I broke the shocked silence with an intense tone that made me look pretty cool. "And second, what kind of immature eighth grader throws a _shoe _at a _seventh _grader? Answer: One that acts like a second grader."

I tossed the shoe on to the ground and walked into the gym feeling triumphant. And yeah, I know I'm not good at insults and snappy comebacks, but at least I did something that was enough to make her speechless.

_Later..._

"OK, line up, girls! Time for scrimmage!" Coach yelled so his voice could be heard throughout the entire gym. We all put away our basketballs in the rack, then lined up so we could be placed into teams. Coach went down the line, giving everyone a number, either 1 or 2, and whatever number you get is the team you are on. I was expecting it, but Skylar went out of her way to make sure she was placed in the line specifically so she wouldn't be on my team. Jeez. You don't have to be a mind reader to know that she is thinking _Revenge, revenge, REVENGE!_

Scrimmages aren't supposed to be competitive, especially if it's just a team practice, but you probably know how far a rivalry can go, especially if that rivalry is with someone like Skylar.

The scrimmage was going to run until the end of practice, since there was only around ten minutes left, anyway. When the game/scrimmage started, our team won the jump ball, and the ball was passed to me so I could bring it up the court, since I was the Point Guard, after all. As I dribbled, Skylar immediately picked me up on defense. Figures. She was defending me so tightly; I knew that I could fake her out and get by her with a few well-executed dribble moves.

I'm starting to get that weird, tingly feeling again. She is going to reach and try to steal the ball, I can feel it.

She reached for the ball, ever so slowly, and I easily and quickly crossed it between my legs to my left hand, ruining her steal attempt. She stumbled over a little, leaving me a wide open lane to the basket. I dribbled up to the basket, when I got the same tingly feeling, for the fourth time today. Skylar was behind me, about to reach for the ball from behind, so I quickly picked up the ball and did a lay-up before she could do anything. It went in, and as I back-pedaled to the other side of the court, I saw the jealous and angry Skylar shoot me a death stare. I just shrugged and threw my hands in the air innocently, smirking. I usually don't act like that during games, especially scrimmages, but when another person on the other team is acting competitive for stupid reasons, it makes me competitive, too.

Skylar brought the ball up for her team, so I picked her up on defense once she crossed the half-court line. She just stood there dribbling for a while like she was trying to figure out what she should do .Everyone on her team was calling for the ball, asking or demanding her to pass to them. She ignored all of them completely.

"Your teammates are calling for the ball. Don't be a ball hog and pass!" I said to her in a lowered voice so no one else could hear.

She just smirked at me. "You wish."

She did a whole bunch of swift crossovers right in front of my face, trying to fake me out. I knew what she was going to do next; she was trying to make me think she was going to drive to the basket as well as fake me out, but take the jump shot instead. She's done it a million times. She really needs to try a different move. When she took the shot, I was ready, and immediately pounced at the ball, swatting it out of the air and blocking her shot. One of my teammates grabbed the ball after I had blocked it, and started to dribble up the court on a fastbreak, no one around to stop her. She wasn't a very fast dribbler, though, so I sprinted ahead of her and parked myself just below the basket on the left side. Before the defense could catch up to her, she passed the ball to me since I was ahead of her anyway, and I shot the ball off the backboard and in. That's another 2 points for my team.

Skylar was really starting to look mad.

After I scored, she brought the ball up again, staring at me right in the eyes, trying to creep me out, I guess, then immediately passed it to her teammate on the right wing. That's a first. She cut to the basket, but I blocked off the area between her and the ball so she couldn't be passed to. She retreated to just outside the three-point line, where she was passed to, then she stopped for a second and drove to the basket on me. I stepped back so she couldn't get by me, but then she did a spin move! Man, I'm not good at defending spin moves! She had lost me with that spin, but when she pulled up to shoot, I desperately jumped up and swatted at the ball in the air, even though I knew the chances of me blocking it now were pretty low.

Then something unbelievable happened.

The ball got thrown right off course of Skylar's shot and soared out of bounds. I had blocked her shot.

But that's not the unbelievable part. The thing is – I swear – I didn't even _touch_ the ball! _Nothing _did!

I just stood there, looking quite shocked, with my mouth hanging open. Skylar looked shocked too, but her expression immediately changed to anger.

Coach blew the whistle. "Nice one, Trin! Out of bounds, team two's ball."

I snapped back into reality and got back to playing defense, trying not to think about what just happened. There is something wrong with me, I know it. It's been happening all day! I ignored these thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Someone on Skylar's team went to inbound the ball, then passed it to an open Skylar. I guarded her in my best defensive stance. She acted like she was going to pass it to someone in the post, and then…

Everything became slow motion, I got that weird tingly feeling for the fifth time today, and I both saw and sensed Skylar whip the basketball _right at my face_ in slow motion! I ducked quickly, and watched as the ball soared to no one in particular, right out of bounds. I looked angrily at Skylar, who couldn't even hide the evil-happy expression on her face.

"What the heck was that for?!" I yelled at her.

"What are you talking about?!" she replied. "I was trying to pass it to Rachel in the post, but your face got in the way!"

"Rachel is behind the _**three-point line**_, you idiot!"

"Do you really want to go there? I'll turn you to a Villa_**smear **_on the floor!"

"That's ENOUGH, you two!" Coach interrupted our heated argument. "Or you'll BOTH be going to the office!"

We both took a step back from each other just as the other girls came to try and separate us. Then suddenly, something I didn't quite understand happened.

The worst headache of my life – probably in the HISTORY of lives – set in my head, and it was so sudden, so bad that I actually fell to my knees, grabbed my head in my hands and screamed in pain, right in the middle of the gymnasium.

I think I heard a few gasps, but it was hard to tell because I can't think or hear with this splitting headache. It felt like a bunch of tiny people in my head were playing tug-o-war, but using my brain instead of a rope. It was that bad.

I was shutting my eyes as tight as I could, when I actually _saw _something, like some sort of vision. It was unclear, but at the moment, all I saw was a girl being chased by robots…falling off a building…

I didn't want to see anymore. I fought the vision and the headache, opened my eyes so I wouldn't see any more images in my head, then ran out of the gym and into the change room, ignoring the people in the gym calling me. Still fighting the headache, I grabbed my backpack with all my things in it, didn't bother to change out of my basketball stuff, and ran out of the change room, then out of the school. When I got outside, no one was around, as expected. That was the whole reason I ran out like that. The headache was still killing me. I sat down, leaned against the wall, held my head in my hands and closed my eyes, allowing the vision to settle in my head.

It was clearer now, since I was letting the vision show itself instead of fighting it. I saw a girl who looked about my age with her long black hair tied in a ponytail. I could not see her face, but I could hear her panting as she was being chased by sentinels. She ran until she was cornered, standing just in front of a small, short building, her back to it. One of the sentinels shoots a repulsor ray from its hand at her, but the girl dodges it by back-flipping onto the roof of the small building. There happens to be more buildings beside the short one, each one slightly taller than the one before it, forming a stair formation. One sentinel flies up onto the top of the same building she is on so it can further pursue her. She started to run, climbing up the "stairs" as the sentinel keeps shooting at and chasing her, failing to hurt her as he expertly dodged its shots. Finally, she reached the roof of the last building, nowhere else to go. The sentinel shot at her, but she jumped backwards, off of the building, now plummeting towards the ground. She seemed like she was in control, though, like she was going to fall but land safely. But that changed. The sentinel shot at her with its repulsor ray, but the girl can't dodge in mid-air, so it hit her hard in the face, and it pushed her down towards the ground much faster, slamming her head into the ground hard.

When the smoke cleared, I could see that blood was seeping out of the girl's head, a puddle of blood formed under, and her eyes were wide open and lifeless, her body not moving. I could clearly see her face.

The vision ended, the headache stopped abruptly, and I opened my eyes, not believing what I just saw.

The girl…was _**me**_.

_Stay tuned for the next chapter…_


	3. Answers

**Chapter 3: Answers**

After seeing that scary vision of me getting killed by a sentinel, plus all these weird stuff that has been happening with me today, I had to find answers. I got home as fast as I could so I could start figuring things out.

When I walked through the door into my house, I noticed my mom was doing something in the kitchen and Buddy, looking quite happy to see me, his tail wagging. I know that my dad is currently at work.

"Hey, Trin! How was your day at school?" Mom asked me all friendly-like.

"Good." I replied blandly, trying to hurry up to my room as fast as I can.

"Wait, don't you want to have a snack?"

"No thanks, Mom, I'm good!"

Buddy followed me up the stairs and into my room. It wasn't until I sat on my desk chair when I noticed him.

"Hey, Bud." I said as I petted him.

I immediately regretted my decision to turn down Mom's snack offering, because I was actually starving. Luckily, Buddy could handle that for me. You'd be surprised with all the English vocabulary I've taught him. He knows way more than just sit, lie down and roll over.

"Buddy, you wanna treat? Go get me a snack." I ordered him. I have to say 'You wanna treat?' before the command so that he knows he'll get a treat for doing it, otherwise he'll be too stubborn to.

Buddy exited my room to grab something random out of our snack cupboard and bring it to me. I took out my laptop, opened it up, pressed the power button and entered my password. As I was waiting for it to load, Buddy came back to me with a bag of croutons. Good enough, I guess. I rewarded him with one of the dog treats I always keep in my room, then he trudged off to do whatever it is he does when I can't play with him. I opened up the top drawer of my desk and pulled out a notebook, then took a pen out of the pen holder on my desk. I had an idea of what I was dealing with here. There is really only one explanation I can think of.

I opened up an internet explorer browser and googled _mutant_.

I clicked on the first link that popped up, which took me to an online encyclopedia website. I stopped to read the first paragraph on the page.

_Homo superior, otherwise known as mutant, is an organism (usually otherwise human) who possesses a genetic trait called an X-gene that allows the mutant to naturally develop superhuman powers and abilities. Unlike __**mutates**__, which are humans who develop their powers only after exposure to outside stimuli or energies, mutants are born with the genetic potential to possess their powers, although the powers typically manifest at puberty._

I had to be a mutant. It was the only explanation. Why else would sentinels be chasing me? I copied the paragraph from the site into the notebook I was writing in, and then wrote:

_Possible Mutant Abilities_

_Sixth sense- extreme level of alertness, faster brain reaction and reflexes, can sense incoming danger and easily evade._

That is how I describe what has been happening today; The spitball incident during math, Skylar's airborne shoe, the two times playing basketball and the one time Skylar tried to whip the basketball at my face; all those times was like I had an extra sense; six senses instead of five. Whenever any kind of danger was directed towards me, I could just sense it incoming as if I can see in every direction at once, then easily avoid the danger if it was an incoming projectile. I can just sense the danger around me.

Speaking of sensing danger, I'm getting the feeling again. Someone is approaching my bedroom door, about to knock.

I quickly opened up a new tab and googled images of _the human skeleton_ to hide my _mutant _google search. I turned to a blank page in my notebook to hide all the mutant stuff I had written down. There were two short knocks on my door, followed by a caring voice, saying "Trin, can I come in?" It was only Mom. Then again, who else would it be? She was the only other person in the house besides me.

"Sure, Mom, come in!" I replied.

She opened the door slowly with a concerned-mother look on her face.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom, of course." I answered, even though that was sort of a lie. "Why?"

"Well, when you came home, you seemed in such a rush. You refused to have a snack, but no more than a minute later, I see Buddy opening up the snack cupboard and pulling out a random bag of croutons, and there is only one person in the house right now who could've told him to."

I couldn't deny that I had told Buddy to get me a snack, because firstly, I was the one that taught him how to in the first place, secondly, I'm the only other person in the house right now besides Mom, and lastly, I am clearly eating those croutons right now.

Whoops.

"Sorry, Mom, but I wanted to start on this homework as soon as possible, so I didn't really have time to get myself a snack." I explained. It's not a lie until I explain to her what the 'homework' is.

"Okay, I understand. Now, what is this homework?" She asked, trying to dig deeper.

"We have this really big biology project on the human body. I was just trying to get some work done and write down some of the 206 bones in the human skeleton." I lied.

Finally, she bought it, and smiled. "Okay, sweetie, that's great to hear! Keep working hard, you know how important your education is!" she exclaimed happily. She kissed me on my forehead in a motherly way before walking out of my room.

I let out a sigh of relief once she was gone, then went back to the tab on my laptop about mutants and turned back to the page in my notebook about them. Maybe I should change the name to _danger sense._ That might be a little better to understand. Maybe.

Yeah, I know I should probably tell my mom about what is going on with me. She _is _my mother, after all. But if I tell her, I don't know if she'll accept me for being a mutant. Or worse, she'll tell my dad, and if any human soul finds this out about me, my life as I know it is over.

I continued writing in my notebook under _Possible Mutant Abilities:_

_Telekinesis – The ability to move or lift anything using the mind._

How else would I have blocked that shot without touching it? Telekinesis is the only explanation I can think of, and I've read enough comic books to know it. When I swatted at that ball, if I had telekinesis, it probably pushed the ball away since I _wanted _to, therefore showing that telekinetic power lives within me.

I decided to test that power out.

I turned my chair around so I was facing my bed and extended my arm out towards one of the pillows. I concentrated hard and thought to myself _I want the pillow to come to me_.

Suddenly, the pillow lifted up right off the bed, floating for a few seconds, then got chucked towards me. It _almost _hurt when I caught it because of how strong it got thrown at me, but at the moment, I don't care. DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?! I PICKED UP A PILLOW WITHOUT TOUCHING IT! I HAVE TELEKINESIS!

Sorry, but I've wanted to have superpowers since I was seven. Being a superhero fan girl does that.

Okay, so I have telekinesis (Awesome!), but I'll have to work on controlling it. I'll probably have to be more specific when I think.

Now, I'm not quite sure about that headache and vision I had just after my argument with Skylar. It seemed a lot like a vision of the future…and now that I think about it, in that vision, I'm wearing the same clothes that wore to school today! That can only mean that it'll happen today! I jotted down the last note in my notebook:

_Future Telling – Cannot control when it happens, but will get a severe headache as the vision is seen. Still not too sure about this one, since it has only happened once._

I looked over the three abilities I had finished writing under _Possible Mutant Abilities. _I had written sixth sense, telekinesis, and future telling. That can't be possible, though. From what I know, mutants can only have one specific ability, right? They can't have an extra one or two that have nothing to do with each other. I turned back to my laptop and googled _mutant second ability._ I was pretty sure that if I was a mutant, I was only going to have the sixth sense and telekinesis, not the future telling. I clicked on the first link listed, which read _Secondary Mutation. _The body of the text read:

_Secondary mutation is a global phenomenon among mutants that seems inexplicable, with many mutants suddenly developing new or vastly expanded powers. Henry McCoy hypothesizes that, since the mutant population was entering the millions at the time, mutant physiology was responding to the need for survival. Thus in rare occasions a mutant's powers change or become even greater, and in rarer cases they can develop a new, often unrelated ability._

Okay, so not only am I a mutant, but I'm a rare one with a secondary mutation instead of just one. I'm having mixed emotions about this. One side of me is super happy and overjoyed that I have these awesome new abilities, but the other side of me feels worried and scared about how my life if going to be from this point on. Will I spend the rest of my life running from an angry mob of mutant-haters? Will I not be able to turn a corner without someone shouting "Freak!" at me? Who knows what will happen to me from this point on just because I'm different – no, _special_. That reminds me – the vision. Am I going to die today just because I am a mutant?!

I am really starting to freak out now, but I'm trying to pull myself together. I think back and remember the little details of the vision. I was wearing the exact same clothes that I wore to school today, except I still hadn't bothered to change out of my basketball stuff. That can only mean that it'll happen today, but the fact that I saw the vision, causing me to leave practice early without changing changed the part about what I'm wearing. In the vision, I was running from those sentinels out in the streets around the time it is just starting to get dark– so between 5 and 7 PM. That means I'll just have to avoid going outdoors for the time being. That shouldn't be much of a problem, because the only time I go out is to walk Buddy or to hang out with my friends. I'll just have to stay indoors for a while to avert that nightmarish future for me.

"Trin! TRINITY!"

Whoops, that's my mom. I jump out of my chair and scramble down the stairs. Mom doesn't have a lot of patience if you don't come right away when she's calling you.

"Yes, Mom?" I ask once I reach her at the bottom of the stairs, practically panting.

"Have you walked the dog yet?" she asked, her arms folded.

"Uh…No, I haven't. Why?"

She pointed to the front door, and I saw Buddy sitting in front of the door, whimpering, scratching at it, and even carrying his leash in his mouth. Darn it. Why must that dog be so unbelievably smart?

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't walk him right now." I said quickly.

Her right eyebrow shoots up. "And why is that?"

"I'm really busy with that project right now. There's a lot I need to get done."

"You can't take ten minutes or so of your time just to walk him? Remember what happened the _last time _he wasn't walked?" she reminded me, putting emphasis on 'last time'.

Last time Buddy wasn't walked? That's not something I'd like to remember. He had so much energy that needed to be unleashed with a walk, and also had that energy mixed in with anger since he wanted a walk, but didn't get it. He had torn up pretty much everything in sight; the carpet, the plants, the pillows; and my parents practically had a heart attack when they saw that our dog had turned our living room into Tornado Alley. I was the one that ended up cleaning it all up, because I'm "the one who is responsible for walking him".

I sighed loudly. If I didn't walk Buddy, he would make a mess again, and Mom would never let me hear the end of it. If I did, there is a chance that a sentinel would find me and hunt me down. Then again, I'm aware of my abilities now, sort of, so I could defend myself. I could also avoid the little scenario with me falling off a building, if a sentinel does find me. Plus, it's not even dark yet, like in the vision. Maybe I'm only meant to be found later in the day.

I walked up to Buddy, took the leash out of his mouth and attached it to his collar. He started to jump up and down as I opened the door to let him go out.

"Thank you, Honey." Mom called, sounding relieved.

It's a good thing, I realized, that Buddy knows what "go home" means.

_Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!..._


	4. Just What I Feared

_**Hello, Fan Fiction and X-men fans! If you've been reading my fan fiction up to this point, then you are awesome and thanks! I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave a review, and maybe favourite and follow this story if you're a member. This chapter is a little shorter than the other ones (okay, maybe more than a little), but believe me, the next chapter is going to be more action-y than all the previous chapters. Anyway, enough of my blabbing, and here is chapter 4! I'll hopefully see you again in all the future chapters! :-D**_

**Chapter 4: Just What I Feared**

Walking Buddy is literally a walk in the park. He is familiar with the route we take, so I don't have to direct him very much when we walk. He knows better than to bark obnoxiously at a passing car or random person. If another dog passes by, he will only bark if the other dog barks first. That's why I enjoy walking Buddy, especially those days when the outdoors is nice and quiet, with the sound of the birds singing and light wind blowing being the only sounds I really hear. I enjoy my solitude.

But today isn't one of those days.

Today _would _be one of those days if it weren't for all those M.R.D. soldier guys patrolling around, looking for mutants. Believe me, there were a LOT of those dudes in vans and even tanks, and whenever I passed by some, I just stared straight ahead, acting casual and NOT like I had something to hide. Lucky for me, M.R.D. soldiers can't scan someone and immediately tell if they're a mutant, like sentinels can, and so far, I haven't seen any of those metal-heads.

Eventually we reached the park we always walk to, so I let Buddy off leash so he can run around and socialize with the other dogs for a few minutes. I know I should be hurrying home so I can avoid the sentinels as much as possible, but I don't feel like cheating my dog for my own needs. It's just not right.

Yeah, call me crazy, but it's true what they say about dogs; he's one of my best friends. He's my Bud.

A few minutes have past. I'm just about ready to leave when I hear a friendly voice behind me.

"Hi, Trinity! What are you doing here?"

I turn around to see that it is Kaitlin, another one of my basketball teammates who is older than me by a year. I'd say that she is the friendliest and nicest person on the team as well as my closest friend there, since there is no one that is my age.

"Hey, Kaitlin. I'm here with my dog, actually." I replied. "And please, all my friends call me Trin."

"Oh, cool! Where is he?"

I quickly scanned the park for Buddy, who wasn't too far away from where we were standing. I called his name to get him to come. He approached me and Kaitlin happily and friendly-like. Kaitlin's eyes widened.

"Oh, he's so cute!" she gushed. She stuck her hand out towards Buddy for him to smell. He licked her hand, so Kaitlin kneeled down, petting him lovingly as he licked her face.

I chuckled. "Yep, he's a licker." I laughed.

"That's fine." She said, wiping her mouth as she stood up. "I like it when dogs lick me." Her eyes lit up suddenly like she had just thought of something. "Hey, what happened to you at practice today? You sounded like you were DYING or something. Got a little scared there."

"Oh. I just got this really bad headache, that's all." I said plainly.

"Really? With the way you were screaming, it seemed like your head was exploding!"

I chuckled a little. "Well, my head wasn't exploding, but it definitely felt like it. I've been to the doctor a few times before and they don't know why I've been having these constant headaches. That one I had at practice today was definitely worse than all the other one's I've had, though." I lied. No way I was telling her that I actually has a vision of the not-too-distant future and it was possible that it was one of my _mutant powers_.

"Oh. Well, Skylar made a pretty big deal about it." She informed me.

"Really? What'd she say?"

"Well, after practice, when everyone was changing and you had run out," she explained, " Skylar started boasting that you had only faked that headache so you wouldn't have to fight her in that heated moment back there. So Tianna spoke up and asked her why she thinks that, so she said, and I quote, ' 'Cause nobody ever gets a headache _that _bad, so she must have been faking it. Plus, I could see the intimidation in her eyes back there when we were argueing.'" She curled her fingers into air quotes as she imitated Skylar.

"Yes, Skylar is **so **intimidating because she knows how to throw a basketball and a shoe!" I said sarcastically.

"A shoe?"

"Never mind."

"Anyway, no one really believed Skylar when she said that. We all know that she is just a jealous rat who thinks way too greatly about herself."

"Yep. She's got quite a reputation in that area. I don't really care, anyway. Anyone who'd think I'd fake a headache to get out of _Skylar's _way is probably really stupid or just clueless."

"Yeah. Well, it was nice seeing you, Trin. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya later."

We waved goodbye to each other as I called Buddy over, attached the leash to his collar, and then headed back towards home.

_Not much later…_

It's amazing how quickly a noisy part of town can suddenly become quiet. As Buddy and I strolled through the streets of the city on our way home, it wasn't even close to the amount of noise there was not too long ago, when we were on our way to the park. All you can hear now is the wind blowing, the two M.R.D. soldiers in that van in the corner chatting, a few random citizens strolling along the sidewalk, and some tumbleweed blowing by. I wonder where the rest of those M.R.D. guys went. There were a whole bunch of them crowding the streets not too long ago. It's like they all just decided to give up on their little mutant hunt for the day. Good for me.

The two M.R.D. soldiers in that van were just chatting with each other, slacking on the job if you ask me. I'm perfectly fine with that, though. They are mutant hunters, so they could be having a videogame tournament with a box full of donuts on the job, for all I cared. The lazier they are, the better for me.

Speaking of which, I'm only a few blocks away from my house. Only a few more blocks away from the safety of my home, away from the possibility of a sentinel chasing me or an M.R.D. soldier finding out what I am. I'm surprised but also relieved that I haven't run into any sentinels, but I guess I'm lucky. Maybe I've averted that terrible future event after all.

Just as I'm about to turn a corner en route home – I sense danger. Maybe I spoke too soon.

"Buddy, stop." I command. He stops walking and looks back at me. There is something dangerous just around this corner that I always turn on to go home. Slowly and cautiously, I peek around the corner to see what it is. Shoot! It's a sentinel. Just what I need.

It is scanning the area around it for mutants, a bright blue-ish light coming out of the circular object in its chest. There is no way I can get home now with that robo-mutant-hunter in the way. I don't know any other ways to get home, and it's not like I can teleport, fly, or turn invisible. I'm stuck. I can't get home now without that sentinel seeing me.

Okay, I'm sensing danger again. Something is behind me. I turn around, and when I see what it is, I nearly scream. Instead, I just gasp as my eyes grow wide and my mouth drops open. I can feel my entire body filled with fear.

You guessed it; it's a sentinel.


	5. Here are the Mutant Hunters

_**Here we are with Chapter 5! Please don't forget to review, follow and favourite this story! Just another little thing I ask- what should I call Trin's mutant ability- sixth sense or danger sense? Or maybe both? As you can see, it's not just Trin wondering what she should call her trademark power! Leave a review to tell me what you think! That would be greatly appreciated! Now sit back and enjoy this next chapter!:-3**_

**Chapter 5: Here Are the Mutant Hunters **

A bright blue-ish light shines all over me. I have to raise my hand over my eyes so I`m not blinded. Even Buddy looks away to shield his eyes from the light.

Less than a minute ago, I had been on my way home from walking Buddy, feeling so relieved because I had thought I`d averted the terrible future I had seen from happening. Next thing I knew, I was freaking out because a sentinel was stopping me from continuing my way home, then another sentinel had caught me while I was distracted by the one blocking my way. That`s what`s happening now.

A robotic voice booms out of the sentinel as I shield myself from the bright light it is producing. ``_Scanning…Unidentified mutant detected. Destroy. ``_

Don`t ask me why I`m not surprised.

The sentinel, who is towering over me, raises one of its gigantic arms, pointing it right at me, and shoots a blast of energy that shoots out of its palm. But I have a sixth sense, so everything but me switches to slow motion when he shoots at me. With super awesome speed, I pick up Buddy, who, lucky for me, is not too big a dog, cradling him in my arms. Then I dove to my right, landing on the ground with a somersault just before the blast of repulsor hit the ground, leaving a small crater where I had been standing.

The sentinel didn't waste another second. It kept it's arm raised and kept firing at me. I ran and jumped out of the way of each shot to avoid it, which wasn't too hard thanks to my mutant danger sensing power. I still held Buddy in my arms tightly and against my chest, which made dodging a little more difficult.

"Hey, that girl's a mutant!" shouted a voice behind me. It must be one of the M.R.D. soldiers in that van that I saw a minute ago. I sensed two incoming objects of some kind flying at me from behind, and a sentinel's repulsor blast shot coming up right in front of my face. Holding my dog tight and without thinking, I jumped and did a backflip in the air, landing safely without letting anything harm me. _What the whoa! _I thought, hiding my shock and surprise. I can do BACKFLIPS?!

I turned to face the M.R.D. soldiers, who had stepped out of the van and were pointing dart guns at me. I charged full speed at them, but before they could react, I extended my right arm out and made a horizontal sweeping motion from the right to the left. Because of this action, the soldier on the right immediately collided with the one on the left, knocking them both out as well as getting them out of my way. Thank you, telekinesis! In the process, I had somehow also accidentally knocked over the M.R.D. van onto its side, so I ran towards it, avoiding a shot from the sentinel, and jumped over the van to the other side to get some cover from the attacking sentinel.

Finally, I put Buddy down on the ground. "Buddy, do you wanna treat?" His tail started wagging, which was his way of saying that he wants a treat. "Go home." I commanded. His tail immediately stopped wagging and he sat down stubbornly, refusing to listen to that order. I could feel the impact around me like a ripple effect from a bunch of poorly shot repulsor blasts, obviously unsuccessfully hitting its target.

"Buddy! Go home! Now!" I commanded him once more. He made a little groaning sound, as if he was saying "No!" I was about to try again when the van we were hiding behind got blasted and flipped high up into the air like a paper plane, landing a far distance away, no longer shielding us. The sentinel was now in clear view - with another one beside it! It must have been the one blocking our way home earlier.

Then, something very unexpected happened- Buddy stood up and started barking obnoxiously right at those sentinels!

The sentinels had had their repulsor ray-shooting arms pointed at me. But as soon Buddy started barking at them, they turned their heads to look at him, and two robotic voices boomed out of their faces simultaneously.

"_Interference detected. Destroy."_

They each moved their targeting arms from me to Buddy. WHAT?! I thought sentinels were only supposed to attack _mutants!_

My sixth sense didn't take action because the danger wasn't directed to me, but I didn't need it to do what I did next. I stood up and dove at Buddy, tackling him and getting him out of the path of the two repulsor blasts not a second too late. I felt a small portion of the ray graze the end of my foot where my toes are, but it barely felt like a pinch. I twisted in the air so that I landed on my back, and Buddy was safe in my arms. Thank God.

I stood up, running towards the street in the corner that leads to home. I expertly avoided many shots that the robots shot at me, since I was holding the 'interference'. I got to the street safely, ducked behind a tall tree and put Buddy down on the ground.

"Buddy, go home, NOW!" I almost yelled at him, more demandingly than I have ever demanded him before. He whimpered sadly. He knew that he had to leave me, even though he didn't want to. What kind of good companion leaves their owner with a bunch of killer robots? But he had to. Sadly, he turned around, trudged off in the direction towards home, but then stopped and looked back at me one last time.

"RUN!" I ordered. He obeyed reluctantly and started running home.

Now that Buddy is safe and on his way home, I turn back to face the sentinels and stepped out from behind the tree.

"Hey, Tin Cans! No interference's here!" I called at the, well, Tin Cans. They looked around and noticed that the 'interference' was gone.

"_Interference successfully annihilated. Resume destroying mutant threat." _said two robotic voices. They each raised their arms to continue shooting repulsor blasts at me. I ducked to avoid one, then immediately somersaulted to my left to avoid another. I dodged another two by running towards the wall of a building, then I jumped, pushing my feet off the wall, launching myself away and flipped backwards, successfully evading another two blasts. I landed on my feet with one hand touching the ground in a crouched position.

I'm really starting to love my sixth sense ability!

I could hear the sound of random objects behind me getting blasted or destroyed by the repulsor blasts that failed to hit me. I back flipped (I still don't know how I'm doing that!) to dodge another blast, then I started running up towards one of the sentinels. I dodged a few more blasts, and once I reached it, I easily ran in between its ten-feet-tall legs so they were no longer blocking my way. They were forced to turn around to continue chasing me. I ran farther up the streets to draw them farther away from the path leading home. As I ran away from them, they kept on trying to blast me, and thanks to my sixth sense ability, I was able to keep on running by dodging the blasts in various ways. I ran, dove, somersaulted, front and back flipped and cartwheeled to get out of the way of those blasts. Seriously, though, since when have I been able to do _aerial flips _and _cartwheels_?!

As I run farther, I'm getting more and more scared. I know I'm practically untouchable with my awesome new sixth/danger sense ability, but how am I going to fight these guys? They're _huge_ and have an arsenal of weapons, not to mention that they have been especially designed to hunt mutants. What do I have? The ability to evade and a poorly controlled telekinesis ability. Plus, I can't run forever, and I doubt robots have stamina like humans do. That vision I had seems to be getting closer and closer to becoming true.

I keep running and running, but when I turn onto another street, there are THREE MORE SENTINELS there! Just perfect! Like I need more sentinels trying to kill me! All three of them notice me right away , and as expected, start to close in on me to attack. I have these three right in front of me and the other two on my tail. I'm cornered. They back me up against a really short and small building, about the size of a large dumpster, short enough for me to jump up onto. This scene looks familiar – this is the same situation that started in my vision!

All five sentinels shoot a repulsor blast at me all at once, but my sixth/danger sense (what should I call it?) allows me to back-flip up onto the roof of the building, avoiding all five blasts. This is the vision all over again.

One sentinel flies up and onto the same roof I'm on, thanks to its rocket boot-like feet. Flames shoot out of the bottom of its foot like flames would shoot out of a jetpack. Luckily, there are a bunch of buildings lined up beside this one , each one taller than the one before, sort of creating a stair formation. I climbed up the 'stairs' while avoiding each blast that the sentinel sends at me. I don't even have to look behind me to know where the blast is coming in from or what maneuver I should use to dodge it. I can just sense it, thanks to my mutant danger sensing power. Many background objects on the buildings, and even the buildings itself, are getting blasted by the sentinel since it is failing to hit me.

Finally, I reach the last, tallest building. The sentinel is right behind me. There is only one escape from this now, just like in the vision. The only thing I can do now is jump off this 8-story building. Not all hope is lost. Maybe I can somehow deflect the sentinels ray so it doesn't reach my face.

I turn to face the sentinel, my back towards the edge of the building, where the other four sentinels are waiting for me at the bottom. Before it can do anything, I jump backwards off of the building and start to plummet towards the ground.

I'm falling in a 'lying down' position, with my back facing the ground so my entire body is vulnerable. The world around me is rushing by as I fall down, but then all of a sudden it all slows down. I can sense a repulsor blast heading right for my face, as expected. Desperately, I stick my hands out to protect my face – and the ray bounces right off my hands and hits a nearby building instead! It must have been my telekinesis!

I just stare at my hands for a second, shocked and surprised that my telekinesis can move _energy! _ But in that second, I didn't notice a second repulsor blast heading towards my chest. When I finally look up and notice it, I nearly freak out as everything finally turns to slow motion. **Why didn't my danger sense take action while I was distracted?!**

The blast is already _way _too close to my body. I outstretch my arms towards it to try and throw it off the path towards my chest. Luckily, it worked, and the blast deflected off of my hands and away from my chest – but since the blast was already too close to my body, I had just pushed it to a _new _path towards my right _leg_ instead.

Repulsor rays are _very _strong and pressurized. When it hit my leg, I cried out in pain as it pushed mainly my leg down towards the ground about 100 mph faster and slammed my leg painfully hard in the pavement. I could have sworn I heard a _crack_ along with the loud _boom _as I hit the ground. Dust, pieces of the pavement and debris scattered everywhere.

I lay on the ground for a few seconds, weak and sore. I sat up and cried out again from the excruciating pain in my leg, which was sprawled across the pavement. I noticed several rips and tears in my right pant leg as well as a few bruises and cuts. I tried getting up, but as I tried to move my jacked up leg, an explosion of pain filled it. I couldn't move my leg!

I sat there helplessly, trying to find a way to stand up when I noticed all five sentinels closing in on me. All of them raised their arms to finish me off with one last shot. Is this the end? My future is looking very bleak at this point.

I shut my eyes tightly and braced myself for the last death-defying hit. But after a few seconds, nothing was happening, and my danger sense wasn't going off. I opened my eyes and looked up at the robots. They were all frozen in their positions. Their eyes and the circular objects on their chests and palms stopped glowing, and they all morphed into a deactivated position. I felt a rush of relief and joy wash over me. The sentinels have been turned off! But who did it?

"Okay, mutie. You're coming with us." said a deep voice.

I looked to my right, and there was an M.R.D. soldier standing there, holding a dart gun in one hand and a remote in the other. A whole tank full of more soldiers was right behind him as they filed out of the vehicle. He must have been the one who turned off the sentinels.

"Why'd you turn off the sentinels?" I asked curiously. I was trying not to give the impression that I was a weak and confused little girl (which I wasn't).

"Because we figured if you survived that long against a _group _of sentinels, we better take you into M.R.D. custody instead of letting them kill you. Imagine how much better Trask can improve the sentinels with your abilities!" He laughed evilly.

Unbelievable. They wanted to extract my abilities and give it to the sentinels?! That's insane!

"Now, let's go. You're coming with us." The soldier ordered.

"What makes you think I'll go with you?" I snapped.

"Well, for one thing, it looks like you can't move."

"True. But I can still do _this_…"

I lifted my arms up and made a shoving motion with both of them in his direction. He got shoved through the air with great force and slammed hard right in to his own tank. The telekinesis strikes again!

"Get her! Shoot her!" the soldier coughed as he got his feet. All of the soldiers in the tank (which is a lot) filed quickly out of the vehicle, all of them equipped with dart guns. They all surrounded me in a circle formation, each one firing a special dart at me. I sensed each dart that came at me in every direction and blocked it using my telekinesis. All I had to do was extend my arms out in the direction of the dart and it would just stop in its tracks. The M.R.D. was unsuccessfully taking me down, even though I couldn't move my right leg or get up. But then, every single one of those M.R.D. brutes shot a dart at me. _All at once._

The darts came at me from all direction. Even with my abilities, I can't stop all of them. There are too many. I twist in every direction, keeping my arms extended, stopping every single one that my palms face. Since everything looks slow to me, stopping all of these actually shouldn't be a problem. I try to twist to stop the ones from behind me, when I realize that my body is not like an owl's head-it can't turn all the way around. I desperately try to stop the darts I can't reach, but it's too late.

I feel something poke into my skin in my chest, followed by another one in my left soldier. I was able to stop all but two of those darts.

I'm starting to feel light-headed and dizzy. My vision is going blurry and my eyelids are feeling heavy. I collapse onto the ground and lay down, even though I'm already sitting.

"Nighty night, freak." says the M.R.D. soldier I had attacked first.

I get a glimpse of three blurry figures in the distance, advancing closer just before my eyes close and everything goes black.

_**That's the end of Chapter 5! Please favourite, follow and review, and stick around for the next chapter!**_


	6. A Pleasant Awakening

_**S'up everyone! It's time for Chapter 6! If you're reading this and have stuck around to read all of the chapters in this Fan Fic so far, then thanks a lot! You are so totally awesome! Also a huge thank you to anyone who has already favourited, followed and/or reviewed this story already, but if you haven't already and you like reading this story, then PLEASE DO SO! Thanks for all your support so far, and please continue to! Now, I'll quit talking so you can start READING! :-)**_

**Chapter 6: A Pleasant Awakening**

When I wake up, weak, sore and with a small ache at the back of my head, I see I am lying in a small single bed, in what looks to be an infirmary. A young woman who looks to be young enough to still be in college with straight, medium-length brown hair and brown eyes is sitting in a chair beside my bed, looking quite happy to see that I am awake. For a second, I feel confused and don't know where I am. But then all the memories of being attacked by those sentinels and being shot by M.R.D. soldiers with those weird darts flood into my brain, and I realize that it only makes sense that I've been taken by the M.R.D.

"Where am I?!" I demand, nearly shouting. I start to sit up, but then I feel a sharp and sudden pain in my chest around the area I was hit by a dart. I clutch my chest as I cry out in pain.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy there, kid. The M.R.D. didn't get you." The woman tells me in a gentle and reassuring voice. She gently pushes me back so my head is resting on the pillow once again. I notice that my chest is wrapped in bandages where the dart hit me as well as where I was hit on my left shoulder.

"Okay, thank God." I say, relieved. I wince a little at the pain in my left soldier. "But seriously, where am I?"

"Ah, Ms. Villamore! I see you have awoken!" I hear a friendly voice coming from the doorway. Me and the woman beside me both turn our heads towards the door to see a bald old man sitting in an electric wheelchair with a friendly smile on his face. He wheeled himself over to me. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Professor Charles Xavier, or Professor X, if that's what you prefer. I see you have met Kitty already."

The woman, Kitty, smiled at me and raised her hand to give me a little wave. "Kitty Pryde." she introduced herself.

"Cool, nice to meet you," I said impatiently. "But how do know my name?"

"We have a machine here at the Institute called cerebro that enhances my telepathy abilities and allows me to locate any person on earth, specifically mutants. That's how we found you." The Professor explained.

"Your telepa-? Okay, where exactly am I?" I ask, confused.

"You are at the Xavier Institute, a school for young mutants." Kitty explained.

"Mutants here are taught how to control their abilities as well as use them to benefit humanity and prove that mutants can be heroes. I am the founder, and I tracked you down because, since your powers have just manifested, we want you to enroll." Professor X explained.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait…So, this is like some kind of mutant…_superhero _school?!" I ask excitedly. "That sounds AWESOME!" I exclaim. A school that will teach me about my mutanity, how to control my powers _and _how to be a _superhero_ (comic book geek, remember?") is exactly what I need!

"Wow, I'm glad to hear that you are so enthusiastic to join!" The Professor commented.

"Well, I just think it would be great for me to learn to control my powers more." I explained. "So, how do I sign up?"

"Well, we can enroll you now since it is not too far from the beginning of the year and not too close to the end, but we are going to need your parent's permission, first."

My heart sank almost immediately. My parents-My dad the mutant hater and my mom, the…well, actually Mom isn't too bad except for the fact that she never accepted the fact that I am a tomboy and not a 'lady' like she wants me to be.

"My parents…Oh man, how long was I knocked out?" I ask worriedly.

"About 15 hours." Kitty answered.

"God, I wouldn't be surprised if they've reported me as a missing child already."

"They didn't." Professor X assured me.

How does he know?...That reminds me-back when I was fighting the M.R.D. and those sentinels. When I blacked out, it seemed like the M.R.D. had beaten me and were going to take me into their custody. How did I end up here?

"Hey, so how did I end up here in the first place? I thought the M.R.D. pretty much had me once they hit me with those darts. And how do you know that my parents haven't reported me as a missing child?" I ask.

"Well, cerebro detected you, a newly manifested mutant, on the streets where sentinels and M.R.D. soldiers were hunting mutants, so I knew that meant you were in danger." The Professor explained. "So I sent Kitty, Logan and Scott-all three of them mutants that go to this school-to go and get you at your current coordinates."

That explains the three figures I saw in the distance just before I blacked out.

"When we got there, you had just been shot by their anti-mutant darts, so we just took down all those M.R.D. thugs and got you out of there and over here." Kitty added. "It looks like you took quite a beating from those sentinels. Can't blame you, since it was a _group _of them. But we did an analysis on you, and it looks like your right leg is broken, almost completely snapped in half. Hope you don't mind having to using crutches for 6 to 8 weeks until it heals itself."

I looked up at my feet without sitting up and noticed that my leg was wrapped in a cast, just like the ones I've seen other people wear who are using crutches or broke their leg. "Yeah, I'm not surprised. I couldn't move it after that sentinel shot it." I said.

"Really? How'd that happen?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, allow me to find out." Professor X said.

Before I could ask what he meant, he placed a finger on his temples and closed his eyes as if he was concentrating. The room was silent for a few seconds, then he immediately opened his eyes, which were wide with surprise. "Good gravy!"

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"You are very lucky. You jumped off an eight-story building to avoid a sentinel, but it shot a repulsor blast at you, which you deflected using your telekinesis. You were shocked and surprised that you could do something like that, but in your shock, you didn't notice that it had shot another blast at you. By the time you noticed it, it was already too late, so you deflected it, but it hit your leg instead. You fell to the ground much faster, and the blast slammed your leg extremely hard into the pavement and not much of anything else. That's how you broke your leg." Professor X answered.

I just stared at him, confused.

"I'm a telepath. I scanned your mind, and I could see what happened to you." He explained.

"Oh." I said plainly.

"If that's what happened, then you should be happy that the sentinel shot your leg." Kitty said matter-of-factly. "That put all the pressure of your fall on your leg instead of the rest of your body. If that hadn't happened, you could have been more seriously injured."

I realized that she was right. It made sense. I probably would have died from the fall and not the sentinels if it hadn't shot my leg.

"I'm also quite intrigued about your abilit_ies-_danger sense and telekinesis-they have nothing to do with each other and therefore a secondary mutation." Professor X explained, rubbing his chin as he spoke. "It is already extremely rare for a mutant to develop a secondary mutation, but to develop it at the _same time_ as your _first _mutation…I don't think that's ever happened before."

"Well, there is one thing I still don't understand." I started. "Yesterday during basketball practice, I got this really bad headache, probably the worst I've ever had in my life, but when I closed my eyes, I had like-sort of like this _vision-_and I actually saw myself getting chased down by those sentinels and dying. It was like a vision of the _future, _and that's pretty much the reason I ended up breaking my leg instead of letting myself get killed, 'cause I knew what was going to happen."

"Well, that is a bit odd." Professor X agreed, rubbing his chin. "But it could just be an enhanced part of your danger sense. Your danger sensing ability warns you just before something dangerous hits you, right?"

"Yeah, and then it makes everything but me seem in slow motion, and then it's like I just _know _what I need to do to avoid it, even if it's something I originally don't know how to do, like back-flips and cartwheels." I added.

"Yes, well that is a very small form of telling the future." Professor X explained. "Perhaps if there is a situation in the near future that ends your life, your danger sense kicks in to overdrive and gives you a vision of that future so you can avoid getting killed."

"Yeah, sort of a last resort way to tell you how to avoid the danger." Kitty added.

I guess it kind of made sense. Actually, it _does _make sense. It amazes me how awesome my danger sensing ability is. Funny how when I was little, I used to say that if I could have a superpower, I would have the ability to move things without touching it (I didn't know it was called telekinesis back then). And I do now, but now I know that sensing danger can be really cool, too.

Suddenly, I remember the question that I asked a minute ago, but somehow didn't get answered. "Hey, how do you know my parents didn't call the police to report me as a missing child?" I ask.

"When we brought you back here, Xavier called your parents and explained everything." Kitty answered.

"_Everything?!" _ I asked wide-eyed.

"No no, not _everything." _The Professor reassured me. "I just told them that there was an incident while you were out and you were injured, so I took you in to my care. I was quite vague, but they'll be expecting a full explanation when we go to your house later. It'll be the perfect time to ask permission to attend my school."

"So they don't know I'm a-"

"No."

That's a relief. They don't know I'm a mutant. Yet. And I`m about as excited to go tell them as I would be to spend the entire day at Disney World. When it`s pouring rain. And there is nothing to eat but moldy hot dog buns. And you get electrocuted on the rides.

Then I remember Buddy. I hope he`s okay. That`s probably the only thing I`ll be looking forward to when we go to my house later.

"Anyway, Trinity, you should get some rest. We will go to your home later to speak with your parents about enrolling you in our Institute."

"Great!" I said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

I heard Kitty chuckle quietly. I guess she could tell I was being sarcastic.

"Well, you really do need rest." Kitty said. "Those darts are real trouble for mutants. Besides knocking you out at first, your powers are temporarily shut off and you're going to feel constant pain in the areas you were hit, all because you were hit by a dart. It's already bad enough getting hit by _one _of them. You got hit by _two_." She smiled. "You'll live, though. You seem like a pretty tough kid."

I smiled. I had already come to like Kitty. "Thanks, you guys. For everything." I said thankfully.

"Yeah, no problem Trinity." Kitty replied with a smile.

"Please, all my friends call me Trin." I informed her.

The Professor smiled. "Okay, Trin. Rest well, we'll need you later."

They both turned around, and both wheeled and walked out through the automatic doors. I'm happy. All the stuff that confused me before make complete sense now. I just hope my parents will let me attend this school. I really want to already.

I started to roll over on my side, but stopped almost immediately when I felt pain in my chest. I lied down on my back and turned my head to stare and concentrate on the box of tissues on the little table beside my bed before closing my eyes. It didn't move an inch.

_**That's the end of Ch. 6! Don't forget to follow, favourite and review! Tell your friends about this too, if you want! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for future chapters!**_


	7. Visitors

_**Okay, just a heads up before you start reading; I actually don't know the proper verb for a person travelling with crutches instead of walking. I'm just assuming that it is 'crutch(ed)' (I **__**crutch**__** across the room), but don't blame me if I'm wrong, which I probably am. Feel free to correct me, though. Anyway, here is chapter SEVEN!**_

**Chapter 7: Visitors**

"Trin, wake up. Your parents are expecting us no later than one o'clock."

I open my eyes to see Kitty shaking me awake lightly. She smiled. "Time to go. Did you rest well?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, realizing that my chest did not fill with pain by doing it. I turned to stare at the tissue box beside my bed. I concentrated hard, and the tissue box lifted up, floating in the air.

"Yeah, it's all good!" I replied cheerfully, dropping the tissue box back onto the table telekinetically.

She smirked. "Looks like your powers are back online." she said. "Come on, The Professor is waiting for us. We get to ride in his limo!"

I pulled the blankets off me, and then turned to get out of the bed. But as I start to stand up, I remember my broken leg.

"Here." Kitty read my mind. She held a new pair of crutches, one in each hand. She hands one to each of my arms, and I position them under my armpits as I allowed them to help me stand. "Do you know how to use them?" Kitty asked.

"Yep. My friend broke her leg in the fourth grade, and she actually showed me how to use her crutches. I still remember how." I replied as I breezily crutched towards the automatic doors. "C'mon, I'm ready. Let's go."

She walks while I crutch my way towards the double doors, which slide open automatically as we approach it due to motion sensors, leaving the infirmary. I walk out to see a the whole first floor of the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters; there is a lobby, including an electric fireplace and a few couches set out; a door leading into the Dining Room/Kitchen; another leading to a meeting room; a library; an elevator and sets of stairs, and many other doors up ahead, probably the entry ways into classrooms.

"Wow." I mutter in awe. "Big place."

"Yep. And if you do enroll, you'll get to live here, along with all the other students of this school, including me." Kitty says.

I turned my head to look at her, perplexed. "Yeah? How old are you?"

"I'm 18. I've been here since I was 13, so that means I've been attending this school for about five years." She replied.

"Oh, so you're still in college?" I asked.

"No, actually, I graduated last year, since I started college when I was thirteen." She replied.

All I can do is blink once and let my jaw drop open in shock. "You started _college_ when you were _thirteen_?! Man, and I thought _I_ was smart!"

She just smiled and chuckled a little. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I _am _a certified genius." she stated it like it was a fact. "C'mon, we don't want to keep Prof waiting. He's in the garage, probably waiting in his limo."

I'm actually happy to hear that Kitty started attending this school when she was my age. I can see a few students passing by, but they all look to be in high school and up. No one looks to be even close to my age.

I followed Kitty as we made our way towards a door right next to the exit that was labeled _Garage_. She opened the door for me and allowed me to go in before her. I crutched in and got a clear view of the few cars in this garage. I spotted a black limo up ahead. Kitty walked in front of me, so I followed her towards it. I could see Professor Xavier sitting in the front seat waiting as we got closer. Once we reached the limo, Kitty opened the door of the second row of seats for me. I tossed my pair of crutches in, then, balancing on one leg, threw myself in. Kitty closed the door once I was in, then headed towards her seat beside Professor in the front. I sat up and fastened my seatbelt, but when I look up, I see Kitty sitting in the front seat already. That's weird. I didn't hear another door open and close.

"How did you…?" I start

"I have the mutant ability to phase through almost anything." Kitty explained. "So I can walk through walls, doors, and people's fists and bullets. I'm untouchable in my phasing state."

"Oh wow, that is so cool!" I exclaimed. "That must be really useful."

She gave me a small smile. "Yeah, it can be."

"Well, we better get going. Are you ready, Trin?" Professor asked.

I let out a nervous sigh. "Yeah, I guess."

The limo's engine turned on and sprang to life. The garage door started to open and we drove through the open gap and into the outdoors once it was fully opened. I could see it start to close as we drove farther and farther away from the school, which was a lot bigger than I expected from the outside.

"Hey, don't worry, okay." Kitty told me in a caring voice. She must have seen the worry and nervousness in my face. "My parents had a hard time accepting that I was a mutant, too, when they first found out. But in the end, they accepted me for who I was, and also decided that Xavier's school was the best thing for me."

Professor X nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. "Yes. Plus, if they really love you and know what's best for you, I think they will accept you for who you are." He commented. "Besides, I can be very persuasive."

I thought I heard Kitty snicker, but I'm not too sure.

Throughout the entire car ride, I basically just chatted with Kitty the entire time. She told me about herself; she used to live in Deerfield, Illinois before coming to the Institute when she was thirteen, where she discovered her mutant phasing ability by falling through her bed and into the living room below. She had been having constant headaches all week, but when she had the biggest one by far, she went to relax in her bed, but awoke mysteriously in the living room, not knowing that she had just phased though her bed and floor. Those headaches turned out to be the manifestation of her power. A woman named Emma Frost, who also had a mutant school in Massachusetts rather than here in Westchester, New York, had come to her house to try and convince her to join her school. Professor Xavier arrived shortly after, having the same goal as Emma and wanting Kitty to join his school. Kitty went with the Professor to a diner to talk rather than Emma, since she had a bad feeling about her. She bonded with the X-men (the mutant superhero group lead by Professor X), was told about whom she was and about joining the Institute and took an interest in them, but was attacked by Emma and an evil mutant group called the Hellfire Club. Everyone but Kitty got kidnapped, who escaped and was able to contact the rest of the X-men and defeat Emma and the Hellfire Club. After, Kitty's parents had been so mad at Professor for endangering their daughter that they weren't going to allow her to join his school, but a telepath named Jean was able to erase their bad memories and replace them with good ones, which made her parents allow Kitty to join Xavier's school.

"That's an interesting story." I commented once she finished. I scratched at the cast on my leg, which turns out to be aggravatingly itchy. "Maybe Professor can use his telepathic abilities like that if my parents refuse to let me join the school."

"Well, let's just see how persuasive we can be before he resorts to that." Kitty suggested.

We get back into our conversation, where we keep telling each other about ourselves. Kitty tells me that she is really comfortable around computers and is usually considered a computer genius. She also loves dancing and is practically a master at aikido, karate and ninjutsu. I tell her that my favourite sport is basketball and I would consider myself a tomboy and a comic book geek. I also mention that I am currently a green belt in tae kwon do.

Our conversation lasts all the way up until we reach my house, but what were fifteen minutes felt like only five. Professor parks just in front of the house and beside the curb. Professor, who turned out to have been sitting in his wheelchair the whole time, pressed a button beside the steering wheel. The driver's door opened beside him, and a small ramp unfolded, allowing him to safely and easily wheel himself out of the vehicle. The ramp folded back up again after a set period of time, and Professor shut the door himself. I turned to look at my pair of crutches lying beside me flat. Deciding that I might as well practice, I focused, concentrating, then after a few seconds the crutches floated in the air towards me. I grabbed them out of the air and positioned them between my arms. I then concentrated and used my telekinesis to open the door, but for some reason it only opened halfway, so I had to use my good foot to kick it open the rest of the way. Kitty came over and helped me out so I wouldn't screw up my leg some more. Once I was out, I closed the door telekinetically and all three of us made our way towards the front door of my house. Why do I feel so nervous just to go home?

When we were now only a few feet away from the door, it swung open wildly and we could see both Mom and Dad standing there anxiously. It's like they have been waiting at the door this whole time for me to get home. They rushed towards me as I advanced closer, their eyes filled with relief and worry.

"Oh my gosh Trin, are you okay?" Mom asked wide-eyed, giving me a ginormous hug that nearly made me lose my balance.

Dad looked down at my feet and noticed my cast. "What happened?!" he asked, sharing the same worried and surprised look with Mom.

"It's okay, I'm fine!" I assured both of them as I made my way inside the house. Everyone else trailed after me after Kitty and Professor introduced themselves to Mom and Dad. I set my crutches aside and sat down on the coach, where I was happily greeted by **Buddy!**

"Hey Bud! You're okay!" I exclaimed happily as he jumped up onto the couch beside me and licked my face happily. I've never been so happy to see him, especially after what happened yesterday. I've been so worried that he never made it home, but seeing him safe now has never made me happier. I could only be happier if I could see…

"Yeah, we found him last night scratching and barking at the front door outside, all alone. You were nowhere to be found." Dad interrupted my train of thought. "If Professor Xavier hadn't called us and told us what happened, we would have called the police."

"Yet we don't know what happened!" Mom stated angrily. "We knew that she got injured, but we didn't think it would be _this _badly! We were worried we're going to lose another child!"

"'_Another?'" _Kitty asked curiously.

Oh no. Oh no no no no no no! Do _not _bring up that subject!

"Okay, that's not the point here!" I said quickly, hiding how uncomfortable I was feeling now. "A broken leg is not that bad."

"Well then how did it happen in the first place?" Mom asked demandingly.

"Uh…well…" I stammered, now more uncomfortable than ever. I noticed Dad was staring at me the way he does when he's anxious to hear the answer. He was the last person I wanted to hear this. "It sorta happened when I was attacked by a…a…a sentinel you know no big deal." I said the last few words a lot more quickly.

"A WHAT?" both Mom and Dad shouted in unison.

"Yeah, a sentinel." I repeated like it was obvious.

"Do you mean those robots that we saw on the news yesterday that were built to hunt…" Dad's voice trailed off. His eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean…you're a-"

"Yes, Dad, I'm what you called a _freak._" I snapped.

Professor and Kitty looked insulted.

Both of my parents' eyes widened.

"Honey, you're a mutant?" Mom asked uneasily.

I nodded. "Just found out yesterday."

Mom just kept staring at me with wide eyes. Dad studied the floor.

"So…what can you do?" Dad asked nervously.

"Watch." I replied.

I looked around the room for something I could focus on and decided to go for the little lamp on the little table beside the couch Mom and Dad were sitting on. I concentrated, and in a matter of seconds the lamp lifted up into the air and floated. I made it spin around a few times, moving it across the room, then placed it back gently on the table. Buddy got up and started to sniff the lamp as if he was trying to investigate what had just happened. Mom and Dad both looked amazed.

"That's amazing!" Mom exclaimed. Dad didn't speak a word.

"Yeah, but that's not all." I said. "Someone throw a punch at me."

My parents looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't notice that Kitty had left her seat.

"Seriously. Someone throw a-"

I was interrupted by my danger sense going off. Following my danger sensing instincts, I ducked, preventing the punch being thrown at me from behind without even looking. Once that was done, I turned to see Kitty standing there, looking impressed.

"Now, how can you not like _that_?" Kitty smirked.

Mom and Dad looked even more amazed. "Do you have _eyes on the back of your head,_ too?" Dad asked, baffled.

"No, but I might as well. I call it danger sense." I explained.

"Your daughter's got two impressive abilities." Kitty marveled as she walked back to her seat.

"And that's why I'm here." Professor X spoke. "I represent Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a mutant school that I started many years ago, right here in Westchester. I learned about Trinity's mutant abilities first manifesting, and I would like her to enroll in our mutant school."

"You mean a school that will teach her how to be more like a _mutant?_" Dad said it like it was the worst thing ever. "Thanks, but no thanks."

I was appalled. "Dad, I can't believe you'd say that! You think that just because mutants have special powers that humans don't, it automatically means that they're out to get everyone! Not all mutants are menaces! It's like saying that milk is gross when it's really only the sour ones! You know what I think? You've listened to so much of Robert Kelly's mutant-hating speeches that it's starting to make your brain malfunction!"

Dad looks even more shocked and surprised than he did when I snapped at him the other day. So does everyone else in the room, but nearly as much as my dad. I'm a little surprised myself. Did I just say that?!

"She's got a point there, Honey." Mom reasoned with Dad. I'm surprised she didn't just scold me for talking to my father that way, but maybe that's because she agrees with me. "I still don't understand why you've hated mutants for so long."

"It's _because-_" Dad started.

"Okay, we don't need to hear it!" Kitty said quickly, cutting him off to the relief of everyone else. "We have Kelly for that!"

"Well," Mom started, looking at me, "Your father may not be interested, but I am." She turned to face the Professor. "Is it like a boarding school? If it's a mutant school, will it affect her regular education?"

"Well, yes it's like a boarding school; is she enrolls, she will live at the mansion with all the other students. We still teach them the important things, like math, science and history, but we will throw in mutant learning and will also have mutant peers and therefore will keep her safe from the dangers of humans who would want to endanger her just because she is a mutant." Professor X explained.

A few more questions from Mom followed, and Professor X would answer along with one or two that Kitty answered. Each answer only made me want to join the school even _more _badly. It seemed like such a great place to be for me. Mom definitely seemed interested. Even Dad couldn't hide his impressed expression, but he still seemed in doubt.

"So?" I asked hopefully. "Can I go to Xavier's school?"

"It's up to you, Honey." Mom replied. "Do you _want _to go?"

"YEAH!" I answered like it was obvious. "I don't think I've ever wanted to do anything more than this!"

She just smiled. "Well, since I love you, and I think this would be best for you, you have my okay to join."

"YES!" I shouted, throwing my arms into the air, unable to contain my excitement. Oddly, I suddenly heard a sing-song voice in my head say _I told you so._ Professor's. Must be his telepathic abilities. He was right. Mom had said almost exactly what he had said in the limo ride here.

"Well, I don't want her to." Dad said in a grumpy voice.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Professor, Kitty and I all shouted in unison.

"Because!" Dad answered. "If it's an all-mutant school and the M.R.D. is hunting mutants, that could place her and everyone else there in danger! I don't want her to be put in that kind of situation."

"But everyone is trained and taught what to do in a dangerous situation!" Kitty protested.

"Yeah! Plus, I'm a really good fighter! Especially with my mutant abilities!" I added. "I can protect myself!"

His eyes shifted down to my broken right leg. "Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"Well, my answer is no."

"Oh, c'mon!" I whined. Any happiness I had in me leaked out all in one motion. "But-"

I was cut off by my danger sense going off. And it wasn't because some kind of flying fist or projectile was flying towards me. It was because two people; two _dangerous _people; are heading towards _us_. Our _house._

"Trin, your _eyes_…how come they're-" Mom started.

"Shhhhhh!" I cut her off. I stood up, allowing my crutches to support me. I turned to face the door. "I've picked up something. We've got visitors."

Kitty stood up and rushed to my side, looking concerned. "Really? Do you know what _kind _of visitors?"

"I don't know. Dangerous ones."

Suddenly, there was a loud _boom_, like something very large and powerful had hit the ground with great force. It felt close, too. Real close.

I sense danger again, but I know exactly what needs to be done. "Kitty, get back!"

We both jump back just before the door comes crashing down where we just were. Jumping back had been harder for me since I technically only had one leg to use, but I'm lucky to have good balance. I can hear the gasps coming from Mom and Dad. Standing in the doorway where the now-busted door once was are two men: One is tall with silver-white hair, wearing a costume that is light blue with a white lightning bolt going down from his right shoulder diagonally down to the middle. He also has white boots and gloves. The other guy has short brown hair, is wearing a dark blue sleeveless and pant-leg-less costume with just a yellow stripe down his waist like a belt and two across each shoulder. I can only describe him as the fattest and most obese person I've ever seen.

Kitty's eyes fixed on them. "The Brotherhood." she muttered angrily under her breath.

I've heard of The Brotherhood from Senator Kelly on TV, who basically called them and the X-men the biggest menaces and dangers to the human race. I never believe a word Kelly ever says, so I basically ignore his words. But judging from Kitty's voice and the look on her face, they're trouble.

"Well, hello there." The guy with white hair said with a sly look on his face. "We may not have formally introduced ourselves to some of you, but my name is Quicksilver, and this here is my friend Blob."

"What do you want, Pietro?" Kitty demanded bitterly through clenched teeth.

"Oh, not much, little Kitty cat." Quicksilver replied with a smirk on his face. "Just…the girl."

Suddenly, he ran towards me. But not just any regular run. He was _fast._ _Super speed _fast. But to me, he was only that fast for about a millisecond, and there was a blur of blue and white. After that, my danger sense kicked in, and everything but me switched to slow motion. Speedy only seemed to be moving at the running speed of a normal man, which is still real easy for me to avoid, even with crutches.

I hopped backwards, keeping my balance and easily avoiding Quicksilver despite his speed. With my danger sense, since everything switches into slow motion except me, it almost seems like I have super speed too.

Quicksilver obviously wasn't expecting me to move out of the way so quickly. He rammed right into the living room wall, leaving a large crack. Buddy had been very close and ran to another room immediately in fear. Quicksilver fell to the ground, rubbing his head in pain.

"Don't worry, I'll get her!" Blob yelled with his low voice. He got into a position like he was ready to run at me. "I'm gonna break you."

"It looks like you need to _break your_ Kentucky Fried Chicken habit." I cracked without showing fear.

That only seemed to make Blob angry. He cried out in fury as he charged at me like a bull, minus the speed. Unlike his partner, he was very slow, but his footsteps created a loud boom with each one he took. To my surprise, I saw Kitty dive and grab part of Blob's thick right leg. She phased and disappeared through the floor, which pulled Blob down through the floor with her. He disappeared along with Kitty, going who-knows-where.

No wonder my danger sense wasn't going off.

Quicksilver finally got up and ran at me with super speed. Like last time, there was a blur of blue and white for a millisecond, but everything switched into slow motion immediately. This time, I hopped to the left to avoid him, but I extended the crutch for my right arm out in his path. He unintentionally ran right into it, only his head hitting it, and the force made him fall to the ground and slide all the way to the end of the room and to the other wall. He held his head in his hands once again.

"What do you want with me?" I demanded as he was on the floor.

He didn't answer. He just got to his feet, shook his head vigorously, then stood up and super sped at me. This time, I didn't even bother dodging. I just raised my right crutch, stretched it across my body to the left, then hit him in the face with it with a left to right strike. He spun in the air from the force and hit the floor once again, but this time he was knocked out cold.

Relieved, I turned to look at my parents. They looked about as surprised as any parent would be if they had just seen their injured, one-legged, pretty-much-defenseless 13-year-old daughter beat up a grown, healthy, hostile mutant with super speed.

I decided to break the awkward silence with "Are you guys okay?"

"I'd be asking you the same question," Dad began with his eyes still wide with shock, "but you're untouched! You just beat up a man with super speed! And you have a broken leg!"

I looked over at Professor X, who just looked proud and impressed. He hadn't been doing anything during our brief confrontation with the Terrible Twosome.

I heard a sudden and loud thud, like a limp body falling. I glanced out the window and saw an unconscious Blob with Kitty standing in front of him, looking triumphant. I speed crutched through the doorway, going over the busted door on the floor and moved as fast as I could towards Kitty, followed by my parents and the Professor. Kitty ran towards me.

"Trin! Are you okay?" she asked caringly. "They came here specifically for you."

"I'm fine, I'm untouched." I replied. "What about you? How'd you take out the big guy?"

"Well, it's hard to move when most of your body is underground." she explained. "He _did _break out with is super strength, but he doesn't have anything that can hurt the phasable. He just got so tired from missing me that I was able to knock him out with a kick to the face. So much for being unmovable."

"If his mutant power is to be heavy and strong, then you just have to eat McDonald's every day to be just like him." I retorted. "Well, assuming you don't die from artery clogging or a heart attack."

Mom, Dad and the Professor caught up to us. "Trin, that was incredible!" Mom enthused. "When did you get so quick and...well...awesome?"

I shrug. "Since becoming a mutant." I shift my vision over to Dad. "Do I look like I can protect myself _now?_"

He looked uncomfortable, hesitant to answer. "Yes. Yes, you were better than anyone I've ever seen before." He admitted. "Like a true underdog. You were amazing."

"So, you don't have to worry about me getting hurt, right? You see that I can protect myself?"

I can see a hint of a smile. "Yes."

"So, does that mean I can go to Professor's school? It sounds perfect, and it has the perfect environment for a mutant like me. I have Mom's okay. Do I have yours?"

Dad scowled a little, probably because I had mentioned that I was a mutant. He looked into my hopeful eyes like he was trying to read me. He looked over at Mom, then Kitty, then the Professor, all looking hopeful. Our eyes were screaming _Say yes, say yes! _He looked back at me and smiled.

"Yes, my baby girl. Assuming I'm not the one who pays for the damage done to the house, I'll let you go."


	8. Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters

_**Time for chapter 8! Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited and/or reviewed this story! Thanks for your support! Y'all are downright awesome! Please join the club of awesome supportive people if you haven't already (LOL). Okay, here's chapter 8…**_

**Chapter 8: Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters**

Our excitement and happiness had been unbearable. Everyone but Dad had erupted in cheers. Dad just smiled with satisfaction. High-fives and fist bumps were exchanged between me and everyone, besides my parents who I hugged, thanking them for their decision. Professor X had offered to pay for the damage done to the house by Quicksilver and Blob, including the busted door and the cracked walls. He had also given me a few papers that I had to fill out with basic personal information like my name, date of birth and all that. He also said that I could spend another week or so with my family before officially attending the school, so I could have time to say goodbye to all my friends and family. That meant I'd have a week more to live at my house, to pack, and to fill out all those forms, then I'd go to the school on Sunday to basically 'sign in' and make myself comfortable before the first day of classes.

Now it's Saturday afternoon.

I'm sitting in my desk chair in my room, parked in front of my bed which has my luggage on top, trying to get at least 90% of my packing done before the Professor comes to pick me at 12:30PM tomorrow. I've been packing all week since I have to bring _all _my stuff (well, all the _important _stuff, anyway), but I've been getting annoyed with having to take certain things out of my luggage when I need to use it, such as my toothbrush and some clothes. So I decided not to pack all my things until the day of. That meant I was gradually putting more of my stuff in everyday until the big day.

The luggage doesn't have nearly enough room for all my stuff. It basically just has all of my clothes, and a few small things like my toothbrush and hair brush, and the rest of my stuff are in my backpack; books, electronic devices, little figures, book lights, pencils/pens, posters, and all that kind of stuff.

I continue to pack my stuff, pulling clothes out of my closet and things out of my desk drawers without even needing to get up (telekinesis has its advantages) when my tablet on my desk started to ring. I telekinetically floated it over to me and looked at the screen. It's an incoming Skype call, coming from Nikki Michaels. I slide my finger across the screen to answer it. Nikki's face shows up on the screen.

"Hey, Nik." I greeted. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much." she replied. "What 'bout you?"

"Just finishing up packing for Boarding School." I answered. As far as she, Emily, May, and anyone at school who has bothered to ask knows, I'm going to a school for the gifted (which is true), I broke my leg last week while playing basketball outside and landing on my leg really weird (not true), and I didn't go to school the next day because I was in the hospital (half true-I was in the infirmary at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters).

"Cool." Nikki said plainly. "So anyway, since we're probably not going to see each other again until who-knows-when, do you wanna go see a movie tonight before you leave tomorrow? I've invited Emily and May too, and they both said yes."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" I answered. "What movie?"

"How 'bout _Godzilla?_ After all, we have been talking about watching it. It's tonight at the mall at six."

"Yeah, that's sound good. I'll go ask my parents if I can go, then I'll text you and say whether I can or cannot."

"Great! If you can, we'll meet at the mall at the cinema around 5:30 to get popcorn and stuff, and then after the movie, we can play at the arcade until our parents come. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! I'll go ask now, then I'll text you, 'kay?"

"Okay. Oh, and by the way, I was watching the news a minute ago, and they said that they're gonna be talking about something to do with sentinels after commercials. You should watch it, if you want. You did say that they annoy you."

"_Yes._ Okay, thanks Nikki. Hopefully I'll see you later."

"Yep. Bye."

I press the _end call _button and my tablet reverts back to the home screen. I shut it off and float it back over to my desk. I look over to the TV in my room and outstretch my arm to summon the remote. It comes straight to my hand telekinetically, like metal to a magnet, and I press the power button. The screen flickers to life and shows the regular news anchor lady for channel 4.

"_Okay, we have some more news on the sentinels constructed by Trask Enterprises and first introduced to our beloved New York by Senator Kelly himself. The sentinels were created to deal with the mutant problem and act like robot mutant police. It has been over a week since these sentinels were first released into the public. There have been some more successes for the M.R.D. now in terms of capturing dangerous mutants, and very few sentinels have been defeated or destroyed. However, it appears that the sentinels are having trouble __**finding **__mutants throughout the day. The Senator released a message out into the public via video earlier today, so here it is…"_

The TV screen focused on the senator sitting at a desk, his hands clamped together and placed on his desk real professional like.

"_My fellow Americans; I am here today to bring you news about the sentinels we released into the public over a week ago. It has come to our attention that they haven't been as successful as liked. Yes, there have been some mutants captured thanks to these new robots, but some has slipped through their gigantic fingers, and one or two have been destroyed by them. It seems the muties are smart enough not to show their faces outdoors where the sentinels lurk during the day. We have also gotten some complaints from civilians about the sentinels ruining their day or distracting them from their daily activities. There has also been an incident in which a mutant was among a large crowd and the sentinel tried to attack it within the crowd, putting innocent human lives in danger. So, to solve this issue, we are going to have to halt the mutant program for now. But don't worry; it's not gone for good. Believe me, if there is any incidents regarding mutants, we will bring them back in a heartbeat. That is all. Enjoy the rest of your day."_

The TV screen went back to the news anchor lady, who started talking about a completely different topic. "Good riddance." I said out loud. I pressed the power button on the remote to turn off the TV. I place a few more pairs of clothes in my luggage before telekinetically summoning my pair of crutches, and getting up to leave my room. There is a sudden knock on my door.

"Come in!" I call.

The door opens, and I see that it is none other than my dad.

"Hey Trin. Did you take my glue?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I meant to ask." I reply. "Here."

I look over to my desk to see the glue bottle. I concentrate, and the bottle floats up into the air. I float it over to Dad and drop it lightly in his hands. He looked amazed and chuckled. "I can never get used to that."

"Oh, and I need to ask you something." I said. "Nikki just Skyped me. She wants to know if I can go to the movies with her, Emily and May tonight."

He shrugged. "I don't see why you can't hang with your friends one last time before Mutie School. When?"

"It's at the mall tonight at six." I replied.

"What movie?"

"_Godzilla_."

"Isn't that a little too high rated for you?"

"'High?' It's only PG."

"I know."

"Dad!"

"I'm just kidding!" he laughed. "Yes, you can go."

I smiled. "Thanks." I outstretch my arm to retrieve my phone on my desk. It flies towards my hand telekinetically. "I'll just text her to say I can go." I say as a start to text away.

Dad looks surprised and amazed. "Wow." He says. "Okay, so tell me when you want me to drive you to the mall, and I'll be ready. I'm not going to remind you. I'm leaving you responsible for being on time."

I nodded as he left my room and closed the door behind him. I finish and send my text to Nikki, saying that I can go. She texts me back almost immediately with a bunch of smiley faces, but also reminds me to be at the mall at 5:30. I sit back down in my chair in front of my bed, placing my crutches on the ground, and continue to pack for tomorrow.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Trin, he's here!" Mom calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Just give me a minute!" I call back.

It's Sunday, exactly 12:31 PM. I've been so excited for this day.

I hop around my bedroom, making sure that every container, every drawer and any kind of space in particular is empty. Desk Drawers? Check. Closet? Check. Under the bed? Check. Everywhere else? Check. I've got everything I need.

I hop towards the door, crutches in my hands, but then turn to look at my room one last time. It looks so…empty. So lifeless. There are no posters, no decorations or anything besides the furniture , blue painted walls, and the little unimportant things on my desk that I decided not to bring that express anything. It doesn't look like someone has been living in here for thirteen years. It just looks like this room has been uninhabited for a while, and the only time someone goes in is to clean up all the cobwebs and dust. I guess that's what it'll be like once I leave today.

I opened the door using the power of my mind (if you know what I mean) with only my backpack on my back as I crutch out of the room, leaving the door open. Luckily, I had already brought my large luggage downstairs. To my surprise, I see that Buddy is waiting just outside my bedroom, sitting down patiently. His tail started to wag back and forth happily and started to jump on me like he wanted my affection. I reach down and pat him on the head, and command him to follow me. He obeys and follows me as I carefully hop down the stairs, gripping the railing. I let my crutches float beside me as I make my way down. I hear a confused grunting sound from Buddy from behind me, as if he doesn't know why the crutches are floating. I can feel his nose press against them like he's sniffing it. Once I reach the bottom, I let my crutches come back to me and crutch my way towards the front door with my loving canine still trailing after me.

Mom, Dad and Professor Xavier are waiting for me at the door. The Professor smiles at me once I am seen. Mom and Dad smile as well, but their eyes are filled with sadness.

"Hey, Professor." I greet him happily and energetically.

"Hello, Trin." Professor replied. "Your parents have given me your papers already, so you're all set in regards to attending the school. Are you ready?"

"Just about." I answered.

I turned to look at my [not-whole] family; Mom, Dad and Buddy. Time for the heart-warming goodbyes.

I start to say something, but before I can utter a sound, both Mom and Dad throw their arms around me in a group hug. I can feel Buddy's furry body at my legs and his wet tongue. We all stay frozen in this position for a few seconds before everyone releases their grip on me.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye." I said.

"Yep." Mom said sadly. She threw her arms around me a second time for a hug. "Goodbye, my special girl. I'll miss you a lot."

"I'll miss you too, Mom." I said sweetly. I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

I finish my hug with Mom and give my attention to Dad, who hugs me. I hug him back, trying not to drop my crutches. "Bye, Dad. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, my baby girl." Dad replied. "Have fun, okay? And be good, like always."

"I will."

I did the same routine with Buddy, but I basically used my telekinesis to float him up to my arms, which freaked him out a little, and I held him and said goodbye. I'm going to miss him. I've had a lot of good memories with that dog.

After that, I reminded my parents that we could keep in touch with email, Skype, and phone calls, and if they ever wanted to visit, I'm only a 15-minute drive away. Professor also said that I can go back home and visit during holidays like Christmas and Thanksgiving. My family followed us outside, helped me put my bags in the trunk of Professor's black limo, said our goodbyes one last time, then the Professor and I got in the car. I continued to wave goodbye to my family, peering through the window as their figures got smaller and smaller as we drive farther into the distance.

"So," Professor Xavier spoke. "Are you excited? How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely excited." I replied with an excited smile.

_But I wish the butterflies in my stomach would go take a hike._

"I can understand how you feel that way." Professor said, referring to my thought from just now.

Oh, right. Telepath.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Fifteen minutes and 37 seconds later, we arrive at the mansion known as Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. As we pull into the driveway, I wish a second time that the butterflies in my stomach would go take a hike.

Once the limo is parked, I step out of the vehicle with my crutches and head over to the trunk. I open it and take my two bags out telekinetically, then start to head towards the front entrance of the school with my two bags trailing behind me as if an invisible person was carrying them for me. I follow the Professor and notice that Kitty is sitting on the front steps of the school, talking to a boy with brown hair and a muscular frame. He's taller than Kitty and looks to be about the same age as her, if not, slightly older. Kitty looks up and notices me and the Professor traveling towards them. Her eyes light up due to my presence and she stands up, motioning for the boy to come with her. She runs to meet up with us, the dude trailing after her.

"Trin! You're here!" Kitty said excitedly.

"Yeah, and I'm glad to!" I said.

Kitty turned to the boy beside her. "Bobby, this is the girl I was telling you about." She explained.

He looked at me and smiled friendlily. "So you're the new kid." He outstretched his hand for a hand shake. "Welcome to Mutant High. I'm Bobby Drake, but a lot of people call me Iceman."

I shake his hand, which feels unusually cold. "I'm Trinity Villamore, but everyone calls me Trin." I introduce myself. "Why do they call you Iceman?"

"It's my mutie power." He replied. "Watch this."

Bobby rubbed his hands together, then put one top of the other as if there is something between is hands that he is hiding. After a few seconds, he uncovered his hand to reveal a perfect mini ice sculpture of a horse. "Voila."

My eyes light up. "That's so cool!"

"I know!" He agreed. Kitty rolled her eyes.

Bobby looked over my shoulder to see my two bags, the large luggage sitting on the ground and the backpack floating in the air. "You've got _telekeh_? Like Dr. Grey?" he asked before chuckling. "That rhymes."

"Yeah." I replied. "But that's only my secondary mutation."

He looked surprised. "You already have a _secondary mutation?_ But you're only, like, thirteen!"

"Yeah, but I guess I just developed the second one a few hours after my first mutation." I shrug.

"Yes. She's a special one." Professor nodded. "Anyway, Kitty, I would like you to show Trin around the school and to her room, basically be her tour guide."

"Sure." Kitty smiles and turns to face me. "C'mon, follow me."

"But wait!" Bobby exclaimed. "What's her first mutation?"

"Come to her first danger room session and you'll find out." Kitty assured him as I followed her towards the school entrance.

_Danger Room?_ I don't like the sound of that.

She grabbed my backpack out of the air and carried it for me before she literally walked _through_ the door. I stood frozen for a second, wondering how _I _was supposed to get through, when she opened the door from the inside. "Just kidding. Come on in."

The Institute is just like I remember it from a week ago. Up ahead is a huge staircase that leads up to the second floor and an elevator beside it. There is the lobby, with a fireplace surrounded by some comfortable-looking couches, the infirmary, which I've been familiarized with, and the other rooms up ahead, most of them I've never seen.

"How 'bout we go to your room first so we can drop off your stuff, then I'll show you around without all this dead weight?" Kitty suggested.

"Sure." I agreed.

We made our way towards the elevators, my rolling luggage still moving on it's own, trailing behind me, and pressed the button to go up. The door opened immediately as we stepped inside. Kitty pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, quickly scanned it, and pressed the elevator button to go to the third floor. "Your room's on the third floor. Room #319. Oh wow, that's only two rooms away from mine!"

After a few seconds, we reached the third floor. We made our way out once the doors opened, and I followed Kitty as she turned right. We passed by rooms ranging from #308 to #318 until we finally reached #319. She pulled a key card out of her pocket labeled _T. Villamore _and swiped it through the lock. The light flashed green, so she opened the door and motioned for me to go in first. I crutched in, as ordered.

It's a pretty nice room, if you ask me. The kind of room you would expect from a 4-star hotel. There is a single bed complete with two pillows; two desks, one with a computer and a lamp on it and one with a lamp, pencil holder and notepad; one office-style chair, currently parked in front of the computer desk; two large dressers; a closet; a small bedside table with a single drawer and a small vase of flowers resting on the surface; a small empty bookshelf; and a 30-inch flat screen TV. There is an open door, which I can see leads to the bathroom. On the bed, I noticed that there seemed to be some kind of metal object sitting there. If you ask me, it kinda looks like a… a _leg._

I leaned my crutches on the wall and sat on the bed, picking up the strange object. "Hey, what is this?" I ask Kitty.

Her eyes widen like she just remembered something important. "Oh yeah! That's an exoskeleton for your leg. It's Professor's, but he wanted you to have one since he doesn't use it much anyway, and you'll need to do physical training here at the school." She said.

"And it's supposed to do…what?" I ask for clarification.

"You wear it around your leg, like an exoskeleton, and it allows you to walk and move like normal." she explained.

"Oh cool!" I exclaim. "How do you put it on?"

"Here, I'll show you."

She puts my backpack down on the floor and kneels down in front of me to get to my leg's level. I hand the exoskeleton to her. "It's basically like a pair of pants," she explained "but a little more complicated." Rather than putting it on my leg like normal, she placed her left hand on my leg with her right hand holding the exoskeleton. She phased the exoskeleton through my leg and positioned it perfectly before solidifying it, rather than doing it the 'normal' way. She strapped the straps which wrapped around my leg the entire way around, did the latches and stood up as if she was done. "There. Now try it."

I stand up like normal, realizing that it was relatively easy. I take a step forward cautiously, like a baby taking his first steps. The maneuver is so easy; it's as if my leg was never broken. Full of excitement and happiness, I run around the room with ease, jumping to touch the ceiling energetically and running around, laughing and cheering until I run out of breath.

"This is awesome!" I exclaim as I stop to catch my breath. "Thanks Kitty!"

She smiles with satisfaction. "You should thank the Professor. It was his idea. Is there anything you need to do while we're here, or do you want to start the tour now?"

"Let's start the tour now." I said.

"Great! Let's go."

I ditch my no-longer-needed crutches and my rolling luggage; which I had given the illusion that it was following me like a ghost; leaving them both in my room. Kitty grabs my wrist, making me unaware of what she's about to do, and she pulls me with her as she phases through the door, phasing me with her. I feel surprised when I see that we are standing on the other side of the door outside my room.

"Wow, that's fun!" I comment.

"Yeah it is." Kitty agrees. "And a lot easier than needing to actually _open _the door."

She pulls the key card to my room out of her pocket and hands it to me. "But you'll need this. I can't always be there to phase you through your locked door!" she joked.

We walk past the rooms of floor #3 until we reach the elevators once again. Kitty presses the button to go down. We wait a few seconds before the door opens, we step inside, and Kitty punches the button to go down to the first floor.

"So, there are 4 floors in total; the first, second and third floor, and the basement." Kitty explains. "Basically, all the main stuff like the classrooms and all the places you'll need to go during the day are on the first floor. The second and third floors are just all rooms, but Professor Xavier's office is at the top floor, same place where your room is. The basement has all the cool stuff, which I will show you once we get there."

"Okay, got it." I nod.

The elevator stops at the first floor, so the two of us file out. I follow Kitty towards the various rooms on the first floor. She stops us at each one to explain what each room is.

"This is the infirmary, which I'm sure you're familiar with." She joked.

I chuckle. "Yeah."

"And over here is the dining room slash kitchen. You come here to eat breakfast, sometimes lunch and dinner. For lunch and dinner, the students usually eat outside, or go out, but you'll always eat breakfast here on weekdays. Most days, it's a buffet, but sometimes they forget to cook something the day before and you end up just fishing for something out of the fridge. Oh, and if you want to leave something in the fridge that belongs to you, make sure you label it, otherwise someone'll eat it."

We advance further.

"This is the meeting room, or war room. You don't really have to worry about this room. It's really only used when the members of the X-Men need to meet, so you'll probably only need to walk in there if you become an X-Man, or if Xavier wants you in there for whatever reason."

"Cool. So who's apart of the X-Men?" I ask curiously.

"All the teachers, Bobby," a sly smile spreads across her face. "And me."

"Nice." I smile. I'm not surprised, since her power is really useful. "How do you get…y'know…recruited?"

"Once you prove that you, along with your abilities, can be useful, and that you're a committed and dedicated student, then Professor will consider allowing you to become an X-Man." Kitty explained. "Depending on who you are, it could take a while before that happens."

"Yeah? You think _I _could become an X-Man?" I ask with interest.

Kitty seemed surprised. "_You? _ You're already pretty darn amazing! You took on a group of sentinels, and took out the speedy Quicksilver _with a broken leg!_ I'd be surprised if you _didn't _become an X-Man. The only thing holding you back would probably be your age."

I couldn't help but blush. "Aw, I've never been so complimented in my life." I said sheepishly. "Oh, and what did you end up doing with that Quicksilver and Blob dude after they attacked us?"

"We had to turn them in to the M.R.D. anonymously." She shook her head. "As much as we hate that division, The Brotherhood are the _real _mutant menaces to the human race, not _all _mutants."

"So those two goons are a part of The Brotherhood? Who are they?"

"They're a mutant group who believe that mutants are superior to humans and that humans will never accept mutants," She explained. "Whereas the X-Men fight for the humans, though they never realize it. Plus, Xavier has a dream where humans and mutants get along peacefully and are equals."

We continue the tour, and advance to the next room, which is the library. Kitty explains that I can go to the library for checking out books (obviously) or to use the computers since the ones in there are a little faster and have better internet than the ones in the rooms. She explained that I only need to use my key card to check out books, since my key card is basically my student ID card and is used for almost anything in the school that needs a card to be used. After that, Kitty showed me all the classrooms, and told me which classrooms I'd have to go to during the day according to my schedule, which she then gave me. She also told me how nice each teacher is and which ones are more strict, but basically all of them are pretty cool teachers. We covered the entire first floor pretty soon, so Kitty took us outside to the back of the school to give a brief tour of what is there. All there is is an outdoor basketball court, a baseball court, and a glimpse of a small forest up ahead, off school property. Kitty explains that Mr. Logan, the Phys-Ed/Close Combat teacher has his lessons out here most days, but if for whatever reason they can't go outside, it is held in the gym…

"…which we are going to get to now." Kitty said as we make our way towards the elevators. The part of my metal exoskeleton leg that covers my foot like a shoe makes a clanking sound every time I take a step.

We take the elevator to the basement. Once we step out, I can already tell the basement is way bigger than any of the other floors. I follow Kitty to a door labeled _Hangar_. She places her hand on a plate beside the door shaped like a hand. It scanned it for a few seconds before the light flashed green, opening the door automatically. Kitty stepped in, followed by me.

"This, is the Hangar."

The Hangar is a ginormous room that contains a few transportation vehicles, but among all, there is a large, magnificent black jet.

"Cool." I awe as I jog towards the jet.

"Yeah, that's the X-Jet." Kitty explained. "It's our main mode of transportation whenever we X-Men go on a mission. We would have ridden in it when we went to your house last week, but you live here in the city, so there was no need."

We stayed in the Hangar for a little while longer before checking out the other rooms in the basement. Kitty showed me the gymnasium, which was like any other gym, so we advanced to the next room.

The door for this room was more heavy-duty and secure than the other two. For this one, there is the same hand-scan, but then it also needs to scan your eyes. Kitty placed her hand on the hand-scanner, then bent down a little to look into the eye-scanner. The lights for each flashed green, and a computer voice suddenly spoke as the doors automatically opened. "_Access granted. Welcome, Katherine Pryde"_

Cool.

The room is almost as big as the Hangar, but is practically empty. All there is a long narrow platform walkway leading up to what looks like some kind of complicated computer. The entire room is lit up, and I can't help but wonder what would happen to a person if they fell off the platform.

"This is Cerebro" Kitty explained. "You know how we found you? We used this. It's a device that the Professor constructed that enhances his telepathy abilities so that he can track anyone on earth, mainly mutants. I modified it recently so that the circuitry board alters Cerebro's operational parameters, so that any of the X-Men can use it to scan for mutants, where before only telepaths could."

"Cool. Very cool." I said. "Looks pretty complicated."

Kitty just shrugged.

Eventually, we went to the fourth and final room in the basement. The door had the same unlocking mechanism as the other rooms, with just a hand-scanner.

"Only teachers can open the door." Kitty said. "But you know by now that a locked door can't stop me."

She grabbed my hand, and she phased us both through the door so we were in the room.

I chuckled. "It may take a while for me to get used to that."

"Welcome, my friend, to the Danger Room." Kitty gave a grand introduction.

The room is more than double the size of a high school basketball court. The floor and walls have a metal or aluminum look, and it's completely empty besides what looks like a glass control room up above.

"Uh… So, what happens here?" I ask, remembering Kitty mentioning a Danger Room to Bobby earlier.

"In here, you train." Kitty explains. "And it's not particularly _safe, _either, hence the name of the room. You run through simulations of _dangerous_ events in here, as well as fight _dangerous _robotic enemies. It's definitely a challenge, but everyone at the Institute has to do it. It's part of the physical training."

"Hm. That sounds pretty cool." I said. "A room full of danger? I think that would work for me."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The rest of the day was enjoyable. After unpacking all my things and relaxing in my room for a bit, I mainly hung out with Kitty and Bobby, who are my only two friends at this school at the moment. We talked about random stuff, went out to dinner at a restaurant (Thank God those sentinels are gone) and I even played a pick-up basketball game against Bobby, since Kitty insisted on not playing and would rather watch. We allowed mutant powers, so that meant Bobby kept trying to deliberately freeze my legs and the ground I was running on while I easily avoided his ice beams every time. I beat him easily, since there was nothing he could do to stop me regarding his ice powers. Still having no clue of what my primary mutation is, he begged me to tell him what it is after I assured him that it's not exactly fortune telling like he guessed. I gave in and told him that I had danger sense, the ability to sense danger before or while it happens. He seemed intrigued, and just muttered "Interesting…" as he stroked his chin deviously like he was formulating a plan in his mind. Kitty rolled her eyes at Bobby's obnoxious behaviour.

We all went to bed not too long after that since it was already late and my first day of classes is at 9AM tomorrow, with breakfast starting at 7:30 until 8:45. We all wished each other good night, and Professor X took the liberty to send me a telepathic message saying the same. I went back to my room, exhausted yet excited of what was to come the next morning. The hallways were empty with only the sound of my metallic foot clanking with each step I took with my right leg. Once I got to my room, I slid the key card through the slot, opened the door and went inside the room, closing the door behind me. I turned on the lights before heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. Once that was done, I quickly re-tied my hair into a ponytail, made sure the alarm clock was set for 7:45AM, made sure my cell phone, schedule, and key card was on top of the one of the dressers, and crawled into bed. I immediately sat up, remembering what Kitty had told me about not sleeping with the exoskeleton on. I swing my legs to over the side of the bed, bending down and unstrap all the straps and latches on the metallic 'leg'. Gingerly, I shift backwards in my bed and lay down, keeping my leg straight. I use my telekinesis to pull the thing off so I don't bend my broken leg, or do anything that's not good for it. Once it's off, I lean it against the wall, keeping it in reach in the same spot where my no-longer-needed crutches are. Then with a bit more struggle, I get under the covers of my bed and close my eyes, trying to fall asleep.

It takes me almost an hour before I drift off.

_**Longest chapter so far…but that's okay, right? Thanks for reading! You know the drill…Stay tuned for more!**_


	9. A Fiery Start

_**S'up! Thanks for all your continued support, yadee yadee ya, all that stuff I say pre-chapter. As most of you may know, it's back to school time! Yippee. :-( **__**Anyway, during the school year, I'm going to have a lot less time to write this Fan Fic, with school work and all, so don't be surprised/mad when it takes longer than usual for the chapters to come. That's all, so HERE WE GO...**_

**Chapter 9: A Fiery Start**

_DEE DEE DEE DEE DEE DEE!_

I reach over and slam my fist down on the alarm clock to turn it off. Opening my eyes to see that it is exactly 7:45 AM, it takes me a second for me to remember what I'm doing in this unfamiliar room and what I'm supposed to be doing right now. That's when it dawns on me: I'm in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and I'm supposed to be getting ready for my first day of classes!

I yank off the covers and throw my legs over the side of the bed, wincing a little from the slight pain in my right broken leg. I extend my hand out towards my metal exoskeleton leg and summon it telekinetically, making it come to my hand like it's a magnet. I use my telekinesis to slip it on my leg rather than having to bend over and do it with my hands. Once it's on, I bend over to do up all the tight latches and straps. When I finish, I stand up with ease, since this mechanism allows me to walk with a broken leg without needing the aid of crutches, and go towards the closet to pick out something to wear. I go with a simple t-shirt that shows three different shades of blue, and a comfortable pair of black pants. I head over to the washroom to quickly fix my hair, since it's always a massive mess whenever I wake up in the morning. When I'm finished, with my hair tied in a simple ponytail like I usually do, I grab my cell phone, key card, and the piece of paper with my schedule, putting them all in my pockets. I make sure there isn't anything that I have forgotten to do in my morning routine (besides brushing my teeth, which is AFTER breakfast) before leaving my room and making my way to the main floor of the school.

I get in the elevator and punch the button to go to the first floor. Just as the door is closing, I see someone running towards the elevator I'm in, but the doors close before she can reach it. Before the elevator can move, she literally runs _through _the closed doors, phasing, and successfully makes it into the elevator without even needing a door to open for her.

"'Morning, Kitty." I say with a smile.

"G'morning." She replies, smiling back. I notice that she is still in her pajamas, and is undoing her tied hair.

"You excited for today?" she asked as she let her untied hair fall down around her shoulders.

"Yeah, definitely." I reply. "But also a little nervous."

"Everyone gets a little nervous before their first day at a new school." She reasoned. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. The teachers are awesome, and you're already really good as is."

The elevator stops at the first floor, and we both make our way to the dining room for breakfast. When we walk in, I notice that practically all the tables are taken already, and half the students are still in their pajamas. Me and Kitty each grab a food tray and join the line to pick our food. As we scan the room for a table after that, Kitty points to a table. "Over there, where Bobby and Kurt are." I look over to where she is pointing. The table is currently compromised by only Bobby, and an odd-looking mutant man with **blue** skin, hair, and a **tail** with a pointed end. He kind of looks like a blue demon. We make our way towards the table, and when we are no more than six feet away, Bobby looks up from his food and notices us.

"Hey Kitty, Trin." he greets us.

"Hello, Kitty." the blue man greeted with a thick German accent as we sit down, a bagel in his hand. He looks over at me. "And who is _z_his girl?"

I extend my arm out to shake his hand. "I'm Trinity Villamore. I'm new at this school."

He reaches over and shakes my hand. I try my best to hide my surprise when I see that he only has three fingers. "Kurt _Vh_agner." He introduced himself. "Your name is _Trinity? _That is a very nice name."

I thank him appreciatively as I take a bite out of a piece of bacon.

"Mr. Wagner teaches music, art and drama here at the school." Kitty explained.

I finish chewing and swallow. "Yeah, I think I have art today."

"Ah! So you will be one of my students!" Mr. Wagner said excitedly.

"Um hm." I say as I take a bite out of a piece of a waffle.

Suddenly, my danger sense goes off, warning me of danger. My super-reliable instincts know exactly what I need to do to avoid it.

I concentrate my telekinesis to under the table. It reverses the danger so it bounces back towards the person who sent it at me from under the table. Everyone sees Bobby get pummelled by his own beam of ice, which sends him flying out of his chair and hitting the ground just five feet away. _He _started the danger.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on Bobby. Not just me, Kitty and Kurt. _Everyone in the room_'s eyes were on him, and then me.

"Well, that hurt." Bobby groaned as he started to sit up. He brushed off the sheet of ice that had formed on his chest.

Kitty stood up and ran towards Bobby to help him up. Kurt suddenly disappeared from his seat in a puff of purple smoke, then reappeared in another puff of smoke right beside Bobby and Kitty. Teleporting. That must be his mutant power. I ran up to them.

"What happened?" Kitty asked in a lowered voice as she helped Bobby to his feet.

Bobby smiled. "I was just testing out Trin's danger sense, that's all."

"Wait, z_hat's _what it is?" Kurt asked confused, turning to me. "Because your eyes actually flashed blue right before Iceman went flying."

Huh. I guess my eyes flash blue whenever I sense danger. But that's not what I'm focusing on right now.

"What'd you do that for?" I was irate. "You know I can sense danger, and I could seriously injure you if you endanger me! That's just how my danger sense works!"

"Just _chill_, okay." He said calmly. "I'll have you know that I've made it my personal mission to try and _surprise _you, y'know, especially with your danger sensing and all. I wanna see if it's possible. Besides, I was only going to freeze your legs, not hurt you."

Kitty sighed. "It's not possible, Bob. She'll know when something's coming at her."

I nodded in agreement.

"No, if you could _tell the future_, you could, but danger sensing is different. It can't hurt to try." Bobby smiled and laughed. I knew he wasn't acting like a jerk or anything, he was just acting like the jokester he is.

"Actually, it can." I laughed. "Especially if you try that with _this _girl." I pointed my two thumbs at me. I decided not to tell him that technically, danger sense is a small form of telling the future. It's probably better that he doesn't know.

We made our way back to the table-right after I jumped to avoid another ice beam from the Iceman.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Okay, my first class of the day is history…Jeez, of all subjects to start the day, it's _history?!_ Man, history is so _boring!_"

Kitty and I walked alongside each other through the hallway of the first floor of the school, since Kitty is leading me to each of my classes. "Relax, it's _mutant _history. You learn about-well-the history of mutants. It'll be different than what you're used to."

I sigh. "Whatever you say."

We stop in front of a door labelled _History: Ororo Monroe. _Kitty brings her wrist up to her eye level to look at her watch. "Okay, class starts in about five minutes." she informed me. "The beginning of first period is always, like, you know, announcements and stuff, then you'll jump right into class after. I'll meet you here after this class so we can go to your next one." She gave me a warm smile. "Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded. "See ya."

I turn and nervously walk through the door. About ¾ of the full class is already here and sitting in a desk. Some people look up to see who just walked in. Most of those people look confused to see a thirteen-year-old, unfamiliar girl walk in, especially since everyone else at the school, from what I've seen, is no younger than fifteen. I sit in an empty desk in the second row and twiddle my thumbs nervously as I wait for class to start.

"Hey Kid." I hear a cocky voice from behind me. I turn in my seat to see a guy with curly dirty blonde hair. He has a smug smile on his face.

"I think you're in the wrong building." he cracks. "This is Mutant High, not Mutant Kindergarten."

Two other guys, both sitting on either side of him, laugh at his joke, quickly exchanging high-fives with each other. He looks like your regular dude-who-thinks-too-highly-of-himself and act all tough.

I laugh the way I do whenever I hear a stupid joke. "Ha ha, very funny. But last time I checked, this is a school for _gifted youngsters, _not a school for gifted _buttheads_."

His smile fades a little. "Ooh, the little girl thinks she's so smart, eh? Well then, what do you think makes _you _so 'gifted?'" he says, curling his fingers into air quotes.

"Mess with me and you'll find out." I half-threaten, half-inform him before turning back around in my seat. Man, he reminds me a lot of Skylar West. (Remember her? The jerky eighth grader on my basketball team? Yeah, I thought so.)

After just a few seconds, I suddenly sense danger. I turn around to react, but before I need to do anything, I see Bobby standing beside the jerk face, gripping his wrist which is holding a lighter close to me. Bobby's expression is serious, like he's concentrating. To mine and Butthead's amazement, ice forms all over the surface of his arm, causing him to drop the lighter because of his stiff, frozen arm. I quickly pick up the dropped lighter with my telekinesis before it can even hit the floor, preventing anything from catching on fire. I send it to my hand, close it, and stuff it in my pocket.

Bobby releases his grip on the guy's frozen arm. "Leave her alone, Pyro." he demands. A small crowd was starting to form around us.

Pyro shakes his arm until all the ice falls off. "Hey, give me my lighter back, or I'll make you!" he threatens me.

"Hey, you tried to _make me _burn two seconds ago, but that didn't happen!" I shot back.

His eyes shift down to my pocket, the one that holds the apprehended lighter. He squints, as if he's concentrating. I suddenly sense danger, and as quickly as possible, I pull the lighter out of my pocket and toss it in the air, using my telekinesis to make it stay in the air. The lighter suddenly gets engulfed in flames, fire coming out of it crazily. The whole room gets lit up, and everybody takes a step back from the ball of fire. Reacting fast, Bobby raises his arm and shoots a blast of liquidy ice towards the fire, putting it out. Once the fire is doused, I release my telekinetic hold on it and let the icy lighter fall to the ground. Pyro scrambles to pick it up. I can tell that he is surprised that I somehow avoided his attempt to set my pants on fire.

"John! What is going on here?!"

Everyone in the room, now on their feet, turns to the front of the room to see an African-American woman with long brilliant white hair and blue eyes. She looks concerned and surprised.

"Why are you just looking at ME?!" he protested.

"Because I just saw a lighter engulf in a ball of fire, and you're the only on in this room that can do that!" she reasoned sternly.

"She started it…" Pyro muttered under his breath.

"You have quite a reputation for starting problems around here, and I don't see how anyone else could have 'started it'" the woman said sternly, obviously hearing Pyro the Butthead's muttering. "Go to Professor Xavier's office right now. That's an order that you _know _you can't disobey."

Pyro scowled angrily, feeling defeated. He started to stomp over to the door like an angry child, but when he passed by me, he threatenly showed me the lighter in his hand, shooting a death stare. I just rolled my eyes at him as he exited out of the room.

Jeez. This guy must be Skylar's older brother or something.

The woman at the front of the room presses a finger to her ear and speaks quietly as if she's talking to someone so that her words are inaudible to everyone else in the room. Once she stops, she sighs loudly. "Sometimes I really wonder about that boy…" she mumbles.

Her eyes shift over to me, her eyes widening a little with surprise. "Oh? Who is this?" she says as she walks over to me.

"My name is Trin-Trinity Villamore." I reply, still a little tense from what had just happened with Pyro/John. "I'm new here."

"Ah, yes." she says like she just remembered. "Xavier has told me about you. Welcome to the school." She extends her hand out for me to shake, and I shake it. "I am Ororo Monroe, or Ms. Monroe, but I usually go by my codename Storm." she introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you." I reply lamely.

We're silent for a second, then Storm walks back to the front of the room in front of the chalkboard. "Okay, let's start, everyone back in your seat. Let's just wait for announcements to begin before…"

Once everyone is back in their seat, I turn to Bobby, who took the empty desk beside mine. "Thanks. Y'know…for helping me with Pyro." I lower my voice to a whisper.

"No prob." He smiles and whispers back. "Did your danger sense detect _that?_"

"Actually, it did." I laugh as quietly as possible. "It just didn't detect _you _as the danger."

"Oh, believe me, I'll find something you're danger sense won't detect." He jokingly put his hands together and did that thing with his fingers that most evil villains do and planted a funny-looking evil grin on his face that was supposed to be more funny than evil. I chuckled. Hey, it's not that hard to make me laugh.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." I said in a challenging tone as Professor X's voice began to boom out of the P.A. system for announcements.

Class hasn't technically started yet, and I already know that Kitty was right; This _isn't _what I'm used to.

_**I was meaning to make this chapter about Trin's entire first day, but I realized it was already long enough like this. Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for future chapters, and thanks for your continued support! :-D**_


	10. A Fiery Rest of the Day

_**Hello fan fiction fans! If you've read this story up to this point, then that means a heck of a lot to me. I didn't think I`d make it to double-digit chapters! Thanks for all your support, I definitely wouldn't be here (in word form) if it wasn't for all your favourites, follows, reviews, and PMs! Keep it coming! Now, let`s start with the tenth chapter now, shall we?…**_

**Chapter 10: A Fiery Rest of the Day**

I've always hated history class because it's always so boring. It's probably the only subject in school that I actually didn't like learning about. Everything else is interesting.

But history here at Mutant School is different. It's way more interesting than I thought it'd be. I don't really know how to describe it, but mutant history is a lot more interesting than human history at Mutant School. The first class of the day finished before I knew it, and pretty soon I was walking with Kitty on my way to my next class.

The second class of the day was Science with a mutant man named Dr. Hank McCoy, who's codename is Beast. He had an odd appearance like Kurt Wagner, only Dr. McCoy has blue skin and fur, abnormally large hands and feet, and sort of resembles a blue ape. He is definitely a smart guy, hence "Doctor", but unlike his codename, he is a kind and gentle mutant with superhuman strength and agility. I already feel that he is one of my favourite teachers with his witty sense of humour and kindness.

The third class of the day was Art class with Mr. Wagner, which I expected from earlier. He made a grand entrance into the classroom by suddenly appearing on his desk from nowhere in a purple puff of smoke, proving once again that his mutant power is to teleport. I also learned that his X-Men codename is Nightcrawler. His mutantity also gives him superhuman agility with his three fingers and all.

We ate lunch, and then the class after that was Close Combat class/Phys-Ed with Mr. Logan, whose codename is Wolverine. Of all the teachers at the school I have met so far, he would probably be my least favourite. Not that I don't like him. He just sounds really grumpy, gruff and intense, and when he's fighting, he's an absolute monster. That's probably why they call him Wolverine. I also found that he has three long claws in his knuckles made of adamantium (the metal), but that's all I know. I was told that that is not the mutant power he was born with, and those claws were given to him by force from a program called Weapon X. I never found out what his real mutation is, though.

Next class was Math with Dr. McCoy again. I explained who he is already. The last class of the day was Life Skills with Prof. Xavier. Basically, in this class you never know what the Professor will be talking about or teaching that day. Sometimes the Professor will talk about history, or the future, politics, or some other topic. Today the Professor talked about the Sentinels and how we mutants can protect against them, but we can basically exhale because the Sentinel program has been halted, but we still need to be careful since the government will bring them back without hesitation. The school day ended pretty soon, so that's why I'm relaxing in my room now at 4:35 PM.

I lay on my bed, my metal exoskeleton wrapped around my leg like a cinder block, trying to relax after my first day at "Mutant High". According to my schedule, my first Danger Room session is scheduled for 5:30 tonight, with my second and third session at the same time on Wednesday and Friday. I also learned from reading my weekly schedule that Music replaces Art on Tuesdays and Thursdays, which is also taught by Mr. Wagner. All I'm really doing right now is staring at the ceiling and deciding whether or not I should start on that math and history homework now or later when I hear a knock on the my door. I get up to answer it and make my way towards the door, but when I place my hand on the doorknob, my danger sense goes off. My instincts are telling me not to open that door.

Not sure what to expect, I take a few steps back until the edge of my bed stops me. The person at the door continues to knock, each knock getting more impatient and louder than the next. After about ten more seconds of continuous knocking to no avail, the person angrily shouted loud enough for me to hear him from the other side of the door. "I know you're in there, little girl! Open up or I'm burning this door down!"

Pyro.

Reluctantly, I use my telekinesis to turn the door knob from my distance and swing the door open. As expected, Pyro is standing in the doorway, his lighter in hand opened and lit, and his other hand with flames dancing on his fingers. His mutant power to manipulate fire, which I experienced earlier, allows him to do such a thing without getting burnt. He is looking angry and fierce.

"If you're going to call me something, call me _Trinity_." I say in a snarky way. "I would say _Trin_, but only my friends call me that. Buttheads don't have the authority to.

He ignored my comment. "Thanks to you, Xavier kicked me out of the school! I have to pack my things and get out within the next hour, and it's all yours and Drake's fault!" he wailed like a little kid.

I felt a small wave of happiness wash over me. I haven't even known Pyro the Butthead for a full day, and it already felt like he'd been my lifetime nemesis. I guess that's what happens when you're as short-tempered and jerky as he and Skylar is.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Actually, if anything it's _your _fault!" I shot back. "It's your own stupid fault that you tried to set me on fire for nothing and it backfired on you when Bobby showed up! If there's anything to blame for your _relieving _expulsion, it's you and your sad excuse for a brain!"

With full-on anger, Pyro stomped closer to me and attempted to grab my shirt collar with his fiery hand. If he touches me with that hand, he would definitely set me on fire instantly. Fortunately, with the help of my danger sense, I quickly darted to my right to avoid his fiery swipe, nearly crashing into one of my dressers. This is the wrong place to have a fight.

"There's no point in fighting, Pyro!" I said matter-of-factly. "You can just walk through that door now before you get hurt, or anything gets destroyed."

He smirked devilishly. "I'm not the one who's going to get hurt."

He outstretched his one arm that did not hold the lighter. The fire from his lighter grew larger and jumped to his hand, seemingly growing larger within it. He then outstretched the arm and sent a blast of fire right at me. I instinctively jumped forward with an acrobatic front flip, soaring over both the blast of fire and the fire distributer and landing right behind the unaware Pyro. I raised my hand and hit him straight on the back of his neck with a knife-handed strike. He cried out in agony as he dropped his lighter and fell over on his hands and knees and all the fire disappeared suddenly. He had not been firing long enough to set anything aflame.

"This is your only warning, Pyro." I informed him seriously. "Get out of here like Professor said, right now, before something bad happens."

I saw a drop of blood drip off of his lip and onto the floor. Jeez, I didn't know I hit him _that _hard!

"It's kinda too late for that." he muttered bitterly.

He didn't get up on his feet, but instead twisted around entirely and sent another blast of fire at me which had travelled to his hands from the dropped lighter. Instead of dodging the blast, I outstretched my arms towards the flames and used my telekinesis to stop the fire from reaching me. It worked, and the fire stopped in its tracks as soon as it reached my arms, but Pyro continued to fire even more flames at me, making it hard to contain it all. The rapidly increasing fire is being pushed closer and closer towards me. Pyro is now standing, a crazed look in his eyes, and sweat is started to drip down my forehead, from both heat and nervousness. Just as I was about to ditch this idea and dive away for my life, to both my and Pyro's surprise, a blue beam hit Pyro square on his chest. He went flying through the air and crashed into the wall with great force, falling to the ground face down. He groaned, struggling to get to his feet, then gave up and fell back to the ground, knocked out cold.

_Speaking of cold…_

I turned on my heels to see Bobby standing there with his hand raised, pointing at the spot where Pyro had been hit with the ice beam. Cold steam was coming out of his palm, so he brought it up to his face and blew on it to blow the steam away. He smiled at me. "You're welcome." he said in a snarky way.

"Yeah yeah, I was about to say thanks." I said. "That's the second time you've saved me today."

"Yeah, John can be a real a** sometimes…all the time, actually."

"Tell me something I didn't know." I rolled my eyes. "There's a reason I call him a _butt_head."

_Trinity? What was that crash?_ A concerned voice says inside my head. Professor X's.

_Pyro tried to take his anger out on me after you kicked him out of the school. _I thought as my reply to him. _Violently. But then Bobby showed up, now everything's all good._

_Okay._ he replied in my head. _I'm not surprised. John has always been the violent vengeful type. Is he unconscious?_

_Uh…yeah. Sorry 'bout that._

_No need to apologize. It was only for self-defense, I'm sure. Just bring him back to his room and I'll do the rest. It's room #302._

_Okay. Thanks Prof._

A brief humming sound told me that he had broken off his connection to me. I turned to Bobby.

"Was that the Professor?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "He wants us to bring Pyro back to his room."

"So that Professor can mind-control him into actually leaving the school the polite way that he isn't. Sounds reasonable." he scoffed.

We both carried the unconscious Pyro and made our way to room #302. Luckily, he had left his door swung open, so we didn't need to go and get Kitty to phase us through his locked door. We placed him on his bed before going back to his room. I thanked Bobby for his help once again, when he admitted that he had actually been on his way to my room to try and surprise me again when he saw what was happening. After he left, I sat at my desk to start on my math and history homework.

About half an hour later, when I went to the kitchen to grab a snack, I see Pyro mindlessly going down the stairs, luggage dragging behind him. I can't help but smile. Good ol' Professor.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I wait outside of the Danger Room at 5:27 along with some other mutant students for the teacher to show up. This is my only class of the day where I have no friends. In all my other classes, it was always either Kitty, Bobby or sometimes even both of them in the same class as me, but not this time. Kitty had told me that it is because all X-Men train together rather than with the non-X-people. That sucks. Now I'm just praying that there are no partner activities. Hey, I'm good at _being _friends with people, not _making _friends!

After another few minutes of agonizing wait, a woman with long, red hair finally showed up. She wore a green costume with yellow sleeves, gloves, long boots and a yellow _X _across her chest. I can tell that it is her X-Man uniform.

"Good afternoon, everyone." she smiled warmly at everyone. "I'll just open the door for you guys, and you can go in. Mr. Summers got held up with something, but he should be here shortly."

She walked up to the humongous door and placed her hand on the hand scanner to unlock it. The lights flashed green, signaling that access has been granted, and the doors automatically slid open. All the kids started to file into the Danger Room, including me. I made my way towards the inside of the room along with everyone else.

"You must be our new student."

I turn to see the red-headed teacher smiling at me friendly-like.

"Yeah, I'm new here." I replied.

She stuck her hand out to shake. "I'm Dr. Jean Grey. The Profoessor told me about you. I'll be instructing Danger Room sessions 5:30 to 7:00 on Mondays and Wednesdays along with my partner Mr. Summers, who isn't here yet. It'll just be him instructing on Fridays."

I shake her hand and distinctively remember what Bobby had said to me the other day when I first met him. _You've got telekeh? Like Dr. Grey? _

"I'm Trinity. You have telekinesis?" I ask out of nowhere.

"Yes." she replies. "And telepathy. How did you know?"

"Bobby told me. You're a telepath, like Professor?"

"Nowhere near that powerful." She smiled. "Come on, we're holding up the rest of the class. You ready for your very first danger room session?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We walk into the room to see all the other mutant kids stretching out and warming up for the upcoming activities. Surprisingly, I don't feel as nervous as I thought I'd be.

"Okay, people." Dr. Grey started. "Mr. Scott Summers is actually in the control room right now preparing our session…"

This made everyone look up towards the glass-surrounded control room way above us to see Mr. Scott Summers working with the controls over the big control panel. He looked up to notice all of our looks and gave a weak wave. He wore a black leather hooded costume with a yellow belt that had a red _X _symbol in the middle of it, two thin yellow stripes going down the sides of his chest and more yellow around the cuffs of his gloved hands and black boots. He is obviously in his X-Man uniform as well, but what catches my eye is the red ruby-quartz visor he is wearing with one thick lens that extends over both eyes. I can't help but wonder why he wears it.

"…so while we wait for him on that, let's first do some warm-ups, shall we?" Dr. Grey said.

For the next five minutes, we did basic warm-up stretches as well as a half lap around the room (It's only half a lap since the room is too insanely big to even do a full lap) until Mr. Summers gave Dr. Grey a signal from above that meant he was ready.

"Okay, we're ready to start." she announced. "Today we'll start off with something basic; just getting to the other side of the room as fast as you can."

Everybody in the room groaned except for me, since I didn't know any better. If getting to the other end of the room as fast as you can is so hard, than obviously that means there is some kind of catch.

"Who wants to start?" Nobody moved. "Okay then…Trinity, since you're new, would you like to start?"

The question takes me by surprise. And it's one of those questions that only parents and teachers ask where you obviously are not allowed to say no. "Uh…Okay." I answer with some nervousness in my voice. A few people snicker behind me as I step forward. Dr. Grey smiles and walks out of the room. A few seconds later she is above us in the glass-surrounded control room alongside Mr. Summers. He presses a button and leans downward slightly to speak into a microphone.

"Okay Trinity. Like Ms. Grey said, just get to the other end of the room as fast as possible." The mic projected his serious voice throughout the entire room. "The timer will stop as soon as you touch the other wall, but take it from any student; there will be a few…_obstacles _to slow you down." A few kids smirked. They obviously don't know what I am capable of.

I get into a ready position to start running. No need to be nervous. Just need to get past the "obstacles" and get to the other side of the room…

"3…" Dr. Grey starts the countdown, speaking through the mic. "2...1…GO!"

I break out sprinting not completely at top speed. The last thing I want to do is waste all my energy at the beginning. Still, I'm trying to get there as fast as possible, but I haven't seen any of those "obstacles" yet.

All of a sudden, part of the wall on my right gets uncovered to reveal a bunch of big holes, like the kinds that shoots out bullets or missiles. One missile shoots out of each hole rapidly, which equals to about fifteen missiles coming at me in total. I try simply stepping out of the way, but it turns out that they follow me; and they're coming fast. Thinking [very] fast, I dodge the first one by jumping high into the air, but use my telekinesis to grab onto it once it misses me. I swing it back around and send it flying towards the other incoming missiles. The impact destroys about four of them in total. Then with great speed, I weave through the remaining ten missiles expertly, practically squeezing between two every time. On the last two missiles, I lowered just my upper body as low as I could to avoid them, then I spun around and pushed every remaining missile that had failed to hit me into the wall, making them all explode on impact.

I continue to run when suddenly several tall and thick spinning poles with many knives attached pop up in front of me. I run and expertly jump, duck and somersault my way through all the spinning knives of death. Any normal person would not have been able to pull off such a maneuver without being cut up. Good thing I have just the right superpower for that kind of situation.

Once I'm passed those rotating knives, I continue to run towards the wall. At this point, I've made it about halfway across the room already. Next thing I know, two huge flamethrowers pop up and spit fire rapidly in front of me. I pick up speed and jump between the two lines of fire, acrobatically front flipping through without getting touched. I felt the heat around me as I went through, which brought back bad memories from that close call earlier today. It was definitely a tight squeeze to get through, so it's a good thing I let my danger sense take over so I could do that flip to sort of make myself small enough to squeeze through. I can't help but think _Rotating knives, missiles and flamethrowers?! Are these people trying to kill me or something?!_

Almost there. I should probably be expecting only one or two more surprises now.

As I approach just a few meters away from the wall that marks my finish, a metal wall suddenly comes out of the ground a few feet in front of me. It is practically as long as the room itself, so it's impossible to go around, but it is also several inches taller than me, and too high to jump over - or so I thought.

Instinctively, I speed up my pace so I am running at top speed, and I _jump over _the wall perfectly, without even grazing the top. Only an Olympic Pole Vaulter at my height could have accomplished that kind of jump (but with a pole, of course). I seemingly fly over the wall and land perfectly on my feet. Man, I never knew I could jump that high!

Suddenly, my danger sense goes off, making me instinctively know what needs to be done. I somersault to my left to avoid a trap door that opened under where I had been less than a second ago. Then my danger sense warned me of another where I was crouched now, so I dove forward to avoid it, beginning to land on my hands. The millisecond I landed, my danger sense went off a _third_ time, so I pushed off the floor forwards with my arms, spun in a cartwheel-ish way and landed on my feet. I was now only a couple of feet from the finishing wall, so I ran like I was on fire and dove for it when I was about a foot away, landing on the ground with both hands flat against the wall.

A low humming sound tells me that the simulation has stopped. I get up to my feet and look over to the students on the other side of the room who had been watching me. Some were clapping, some cheering, a few doing both, and the rest just stared with their mouths gaping open, surprised, shocked and in awe of my amazing performance from just now. I look up at Dr. Grey and Mr. Summers, who look very happy and also in awe of what they had just experienced. Mr. Summers looks down at his watch which had been used to time my performance.

"One minute and thirty-six seconds!" Mr. Summers said excitedly through the microphone. "I think that's our record for this year so far!"

Everyone clapped this time, including our two instructors from above in the control room. I just smiled and breathed heavily. I was out of breath, my lungs were burning and my face was covered in sweat. That's probably the most tiring thing I've ever done in my life, and believe me, I've done a lot of tiring things in my lifetime, but none of them are close to this. That took a minute and a half. Imagine how it's going to be like for another _hour_ and a half!

I'm not really sure what happened after that. I was able to catch my breath while watching all the other guys do the same "Get-to-the-other-end-of-the-room" challenge as me, but everybody knew that I still did the best. Everyone was slowed down greatly by actually getting hit by the obstacles, which I had easily avoided and therefore didn't get hit at all. Whatever happened after that was all a blur, because once the Danger Room session was done, I was too exhausted to think about anything. I just trudged back to my room, changed into my pajamas and flopped onto my bed without doing anything else. Within five minutes, I was fast asleep.

Good first day.

_**THE END!...of the chapter, of course! You really think I would end the story HERE?! Anyway, thanks so much for reading! I apologize for taking longer than usual to finish this chapter, but like I said in the last chapter, it's school time again, so I'm being held up with that. You should expect it more in the future. :-( See you in the chapter 11! :-D**_


	11. Gone All Day

_**Just so y'all know, I based all the X-Men's costumes on the comic versions of each character, so if you want to see a picture of each X-Man in costume instead of the descriptions in this chapter, just Google "[Insert name of character] x-men comics" in Google images. That's all I've gotta say for today. Happy reading!**_

**Chapter 11: Gone All Day**

I woke up with the same routine as yesterday; get up at 7:45 AM, put on exoskeleton leg, change, fix hair, put key card, cell phone and schedule in pockets, then leave to have breakfast over on the first floor of the school.

After getting my food and exiting the long line of mutant students, I spotted a table that was occupied by Kitty, Bobby and Mr. Logan. I made my way over, plopped my tray down onto an empty spot on the table, and sat down. I was greeted by lots of smiles.

"G'morning, everyone." I greeted cheerfully as I adjusted my seated position.

"Morning, Kid." Mr. Logan replied as he stuffed some scrambled eggs into his mouth. "Jeannie told me about your little performance during your Danger Room session last night."

"Y'know, you're not setting an example by calling all the teachers by their first names." Kitty interrupted.

"Why? You and Bobby do it too, and you're _students_." Mr. Logan pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's because we have the _right _to." Kitty reasoned. "We're X-Men. Besides, we don't do it during class."

"Plus, it's not like we're going to say '_Mr. Summers, _watch out for that flying hunk of metal!' during combat." Bobby added.

"No, you would obviously call him by his _codename, Cyclops._" Mr. Logan rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "Anyway, one minute and thirty-six seconds on the 'Get-to-the-Other-Side-of-the-Room' challenge? I think Kitty's the only one who's gotten a faster time than that."

"Well, that seems reasonable." I said. "All she'd have to do is run across the room without needing to do anything else." I scratched my head in brief thought. "Well, except for those trap doors. You'd probably be vulnerable to those."

"No. She can literally walk on air while she's phasing." Bobby explained. "It's what allows her to phase upwards and downwards through things, or to land safely when phasing out of an airplane or something."

Surprised, I turned to look at the smiling Kitty. "You can _airwalk?! _Can you _time travel _too?!" I said sarcastically.

She just giggled and didn't answer.

"So how'd that Danger Room session go for you?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, it was really tiring." I replied. "I somehow jumped over a wall that was something like ten inches taller than me."

"Really?" Bobby sounded impressed. "How'd you manage to pull a stunt like that?"

"Thought about it." I replied. "Probably was my danger sense. Just like it allows me to do acrobatic stuff that I could never do before to avoid danger, it must also allow me to jump a lot higher. Guess that means running into a wall is considered dan-"

My voice trailed off when I realized that all three of them; Kitty, Bobby and Mr. Logan; looked like they were in deep thought, staring behind me as if they were thinking about something. After a few seconds of silence their eyes grew wide as if they had just heard something important, then they stopped and started to look at each other and nodding.

I turned around to see if there is something going on behind me, but nothing. I turned back around to look at them. "Uh…Are you guys okay?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, we're fine." Mr. Logan assured with his gruff voice.

"Sorry, Trin. We gotta go. It's important." Kitty explained as she started to stand up.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. "It's top secret, though." His eyes were sincere.

"But…" I had a little panic attack. "Okay. When will you be back?"

"Don't know." Mr. Logan shrugged as the three of them ditched their food trays and walked off. I noticed that all the other teachers around the dining room; Mr. Wagner, Mr. Summers, Dr. Grey, Ms. Monroe and Dr. McCoy; had gotten up out of their seats and started to get into the elevator with Mr. Logan, Bobby and Kitty. I noted that they were all going the same place: down. The basement. Where almost everything is X-Men -related. It doesn't take a genius to know that they are doing some kind of X-men thingamajig.

The other students around me started chatting and murmuring loud enough for me to hear them. They all obviously know the same as me.

"Looks like a new mission…"

"Oh. The X-Men are leaving the building..."

"God, I wish I was with them as an X-Man…"

"Wonder what universe is being destroyed now…"

Professor must have contacted them in their heads, I figure. That explains why they are leaving in such a rush and why they were silent for so long while I was trying to talk to them.

"_Attention all students," _The Professors voice rang over the intercom. "_All classes are cancelled today due to an incident regarding all teachers. I repeat: all classes are cancelled today. Thank you."_

I knew it. It's X-Men related for sure.

Wait…no classes today, and both Bobby and Kitty; my only two friends here if you don't count teachers; gone? God, today is going to be _torture._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After breakfast, I head back to my room to try and see if I can go back to sleep, but I'm wide awake. So I turn on the TV and go channel surfing for a while. After that, I power on my computer and surf the web for a bit. When I shut down the computer much later, it is 10:30 AM. _10:30! _It's only been slightly over _two hours!_

I decide to maybe take a walk around the school, but there's no point in that since Kitty had already shown me the place inside and out just two days ago. I use my phone to look at the map of this part of New York to see what kind of places are around. I save the map on my phone and go skateboarding around town to explore all the interesting places. I stop at a corner store and get a slushie and some candy, a Lego store just because it's interesting, an arcade for obvious reasons, and a park because—well, it's a park. I got a lot of weird looks from strangers as well as some sympathetic ones, probably due to my metal-looking leg, but luckily no one asked any questions. They probably just assumed that there was some freak accident where I needed a replacement leg in the end or something. When I'm done exploring, I skateboard back to the Institute, where I learn that the X-men _still _haven't come back. It is 2:25.

Eventually, the entire day goes by with still no sightings of any X-men. I go to sleep a little earlier than usual due to both tiredness and boredom after spending most the day on the internet, in the library, or on some electronic device. Evening past and morning came. _Still _ no X-Men.

During breakfast, where a mutant had volunteered to cook everything since there were no teachers to, Professor's voice rang on the intercom as he explained that all classes are cancelled today just like yesterday. What the heck are those X-Men doing?! _Flying to the_ _moon?!_

After another five hours of doing random stuff to pass the time (reading, TV, videogames, outdoors, etc.), I notice the enormous black familiar X-Jet through the window of my room. I drop my tablet which I am using at the moment and bolt out my door with excitement. Finally! They're back!

I take the elevator down to the basement. Once the door opens, I step out and make my way to the Hangar. I know that they should be coming out soon.

After a few very brief seconds of waiting outside the Hangar, the door opens up to reveal the tired out X-men. Wolverine (Mr. Logan) came out first. His X-Man uniform is a yellow and blue hooded sleeveless leather costume. He has blue gloves and boots, blue horizontal spiky-looking stripes down the sides of his chest as well as around his shoulders and parts of his mask, and the rest is yellow. He also wears a blue belt with a yellow buckle and a small red _X _in the middle. There is another small red circled _X _on the top right corner of his chest. The shape of his mask/hood sort of resembles that he has animal-shaped ears, which I guess is another reason they call him Wolverine. He sheathed his popped-out claws before pulling his hood off to reveal his hairy face. He didn't seem to notice me as he made his way out of the Hangar.

Cyclops (Mr. Summers), and Phoenix (Dr. Grey) come after him, also wearing their X-Men uniforms. They nod towards me lamely as they pass by. I notice that their costumes are slightly tattered and ripped.

Trailing after them is Nightcrawler (Mr. Wagner) and Beast (Dr. McCoy). Nightcrawler's costume is black and red leather, with white gloves and boots made especially for his three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. The cuffs around his hands and feet are red, but most of the red in his costume is around his chest, where is takes a V-like shape covering his shoulders and sides of his chest. The rest of it is black. A small red circled _X _is placed right in the middle of his costume, where his chest is. His tail flows behind him as he smiles at me when he walks by. Beast's costume makes it look like he's wearing nothing but underwear, which is acceptable considering the fact that his mutation makes him look like a blue ape. His "underwear" is black leather with a yellow waistband and a red circled _X _in the middle of the waistband. He walks on all fours as he passes by. Like Cyclops and Phoenix, both Nightcrawler and Beast's costumes were slightly tattered and ripped.

Storm (Ms. Monroe) walked out after those two. Her leather uniform is almost entirely black. She wears a black cape with gold along the end, a gold belt, gold around the cuff of her neck and a ruby placed where her cape around her neck ties together. A black headband keeps her long white hair in place and the red _X _is in the middle of her cape. I note that she is the only X-Man with a cape as she passes by me, not noticing me. Just like everyone else, her costume is slightly ripped and tattered.

Last but not least comes Iceman (Bobby, of course). His costume did not consist of a shirt, only black leather pants which are completely black besides the yellow _X _in the middle of his black belt, making him shirtless. I almost didn't recognize him. He had morphed from flesh and blood to pure ice, making him a _real _Iceman, almost like a living ice sculpture instead of just a human-mutant. He stopped walking when he noticed me and de-iced his body, morphing himself back into normal flesh and blood. He faced me and smiled.

"Trin? What are you doing down here?" he asked.

"Waiting for you guys to come back, obviously." I replied. "I've been alone for over twenty-four hours! Normally I enjoy my solitude, but not for _that _long!"

"Yeah. You probably put two-and-two together by now and figured that we went on an X-Men mission, right?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah." I confirmed. I peered over his shoulder into the Hangar room. I couldn't see Kitty anywhere. "Where's Kitty?"

"She's finishing up who-knows-what in the X-Jet—or the '_Lockheed SR-71' _as Beast calls it. Whatever." he answered, curling his fingers into air quotes as he recited the actual name of the X-Jet.

"Oh." A smile spread across my face. "So, what was that mission all about? C'mon, you can tell me."

"Sorry, top secret." He showed me his palm as if he was silencing me.

"At least tell me why it took you over _twenty-four hours _to do it! Were you on your way to the sun's atmosphere, when you turned around in the middle of the trip after realizing that it'd take too long?" I joked sarcastically.

"No…we travelled to another _planet. _That's all I'm saying" Bobby started to walk away towards the elevators.

I took me a second to process what he had just said. "Another _planet?! _You mean you had to fight _aliens _or something?!" I called after him.

"That's all I'm saying!" he called back, showing me his palm again with his back turned as he made his way into the elevator.

I waited for another few minutes outside the Hangar for Kitty, but she never came out, so I just headed back towards my room. On my way there, I could hear a muffled voice inside Kitty's room. She's in her room already? I couldn't make out whatever she was saying in there. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Just a sec!" Kitty called from the other side of the door. She sounded slightly…panicked.

I heard some rustling and a few bumps, until she eventually called for me to come in. I open the door and close it behind me once I'm in. Kitty is sitting on her bed, still in her X-Men uniform. It is a black and yellow leather costume, with yellow gloves and boots and a black belt with a red circled _X _on the buckle. Most of the yellow on her costume is on her chest, where the yellow is sort of shaped in an upside-down triangle way, with yellow covering her shoulders, then going downwards across her chest. Her costume is also slightly tattered and ripped, just like everyone else's.

"Hey Trin." Kitty greeted me. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much." I replied. "How 'bout you? Bobby said you travelled to another planet?"

"Yeah, but we're not really supposed to tell non-X-Men that kind of stuff. Sorry." she replied.

"That's fine, I get it." I assured her. "If I got beaten up by aliens, I wouldn't want anyone to know." I shrugged at my lame attempt at a joke.

Kitty smiled uneasily. "Sorry Trin, but I'm really stressed out now and very tired. Being an X-Man isn't easy, y'know."

"Yeah I figured. Pretty much every superhero says that. I'll just leave now." I turned and headed for the door. "Just one question. What's your codename?"

She smiled. "'Shadowcat.' I go by Shadowcat."

"Cool." I nodded as I walked out of the room. Kitty's acting strange, I know it. It's like she's trying to…_hide _something. Did something happen in outer space or on that other planet that she doesn't want anyone to know about? Or did she find something that she doesn't want anyone else to find?

I shake off the thought. I'm not a snoopy person. If she's hiding something, then she'll reveal it when she wants to. Kitty's a good person, and not very selfish. If she's hiding something, it's probably for the better.

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud crash coming from downstairs, followed by people screaming in fear. The crash nearly knocks me off balance, but I'm able to hold my ground. Kitty's door swings open from the sound of the crash as she runs out of her room. We nod towards each other. My danger sense is going off, but I don't need it to know that something is wrong right now.

Kitty jumps off of the side of the stairs and starts to plummet towards the first floor. She floats in the air slightly thanks to her airwalking ability and lands on the ground safely on her feet. I hop onto the stair's railing so that I am sitting on it as I slide at top speed downwards towards the first floor. I've done this a million times back at home, so I'm not scared or anything, plus it's a lot faster than actually going down the stairs (and I can't jump down two stories like Kitty. We can't all walk on air!)

I get to the bottom of the stairs within seconds, landing beside Kitty. We are both surprised by the sight that we are greeted with.

"You guys really have a thing for breaking down doors, don't you?" I muttered under my breath.

There are five men standing in front of the open and broken front doors side by side: Three familiar and two whom I've never seen before. The first unfamiliar person is a short and ugly dude who has short brown hair, a scrunched up face and is hunched over in a crouched position, like a toad or something. He is wearing a costume that has a light blue chest, light blue boots and the rest yellow, including his long sleeves and the legs of his pants. His tongue, which looks insanely long, is hanging out of his mouth, waving back and forth like he's anxious. The other unfamiliar guy is wearing a costume that consists of silver boots and gloves, a silver belt, and a silver chestplate with a giant _A _on it that goes over the rest of his blue costume. He is also wearing a silver helmet that covers the entire top half of his head, including his head and his eyes. The three guys I recognize are Quicksilver and Blob—the two guys that attacked me and Kitty at my house—and _Pyro, _only he doesn't look like what he used to, mainly from the costume he is wearing. His costume consists of red boots, yellow gloves as well as yellow leggings, an orange top and a red chestplate. He also has an orange and red mask that covers just his eyes, and his dirty blonde hair sprouts out of the top of his head like a plant. He has two strange red tube-like things attached to the back of each of his hands (one on each hand) and a red tank on his back connected to those tubes. He is looking quite happy with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Well, well, well." Quicksilver said with an evilish tone. "Look-"

"Look who we have here." Pyro finished his sentence for him. A flame popped out of each of the red tubes attached to his hands as if he was trying to scare me. "You didn't think that you'd seen the last of me, did you?"

"Actually, I did." I admitted fiercely as I turned to look at Quicksilver. "Especially _you._ I thought you were taken by the M.R.D!"

"We were." Quicksilver replied. "But those M.R.D. dopes don't have anything against the mutant race. We escaped easily."

Kitty looked appalled as she looked at Pyro. "John, what are doing with _The Brotherhood?!_ They were called 'The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants' not too long ago for a reason!"

'The Brotherhood?' I remember Kitty mentioning Quicksilver and Blob being apart of that human-hating group. This must be the full team-or at least most of them.

"Well, it turns out that I'm just like these guys." Pyro replied, still smiling evilly. "They get me, unlike you X-Men ever did. And they asked me to join them, and gave me this cool gas tank." He patted the large red tank that he was wearing on his back. "Now I can access fire whenever I want!"

"Yippee, let's all line up to give you congratulatory pats on the back." I said sarcastically. "No one cares, except for now, since we're wondering _why the heck you're here?_"

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiled, and pointed his hands at me. Fire started to come out of his red tubes, but Quicksilver used his super speed to speed up to him and grab his wrists, stopping the fire.

"No! We don't want to hurt her!" he scolded him. I noticed that all of the X-Men were starting to show up, getting ready for a fight.

Pyro shook off Quicksilver's grip. "What? She has to burn!"

"You can't hurt her!" Quicksilver reasoned before a smile spread across his face. "Allow _me _to."

He super-sped towards me, but it didn't matter for me. I easily and quickly dodged his attempt to hurt me and missed. As soon as he got by me, instead of crashing into something and unintentionally hurting himself, he just slid to a stop and ran back at me. I expertly dodged his speedy maneuvers every time, until I eventually grabbed him with my telekinesis and threw him at his teammates. He crashed into Pyro and the big guy wearing the _A _on his chest, sending them tumbling over.

The big guy with the _A _on his chest and the silver helmet pushed both Quicksilver and Pyro off of him. "Focus, you idiots!" he scolded. "Magneto's and Mystique's instructions were simple; get the girl, without injuring her!"

"NO! I got dibs on her!" Quicksilver complained. "I deserve my revenge for her making a fool out of me the other day!"

"No, I do!" Pyro shot back.

"Aw, you're fighting over me. How nice." I cracked.

"I'll handle this." _A _assured the feisty Pyro and Quicksilver.

He outstretched his arms and started to squeeze his fists together. He looked as if he was concentrating really hard, his eyes starting to roll back. Suddenly, the earth started to shake abnormally, practically taking me off balance, like some kind of Magnitude 8 earthquake. Just before I felt like I was starting to get dizzy, a sudden red beam blasted A (we'll call him that until I find out his name), sending him flying and crashing into the nearby wall. He didn't get up, dazed.

I turned to notice Mr. Summers, aka Cyclops, with his two fingers placed on the side of his visor, light red smoke coming out of it. Is that his mutant power? Shooting blasts of…energy from his eyes? No wonder they call him _Cyclops._

"Let's go, X-Men! Take 'em down!" he ordered like he was the team leader.

Professor X's voice suddenly popped into my head. _Students, please report back to your rooms and stay put until further notice. The X-Men will take care of this. _

I can't _go back to my room!_ This is a fight I have to fight, X-Men or not!

All the students rushed up the stairs to get to their rooms, except for me. The X-Men sprang into action, _including_ me. _Trin! Did you not hear me? Get back to your room, now! _Professor's voice rang in my head.

_These guys are here specifically for me! _I protest in my head. _I can't just hide in my room like a little girl and hope that the power of crying will end this thing! This is a fight I have to fight!_

_I understand, but I don't want you getting hurt! The X-Men can handle this! _The Professor says telepathically as the short guy with the insanely long tongue shoots it at me like a frog. I catch it in my fist, turn and flip him over me, forcing him hard into the ground on his back as he cried out in agony. I turn to look at the other X-Men. Kitty—I mean, _Shadowcat—_and Phoenix are dealing with Quicksilver, Iceman is fighting Pyro, Beast and Cyclops are fighting Blob, and Storm and Wolverine are going toe-to-toe with Avalanche. Nightcrawler is laying on the floor close to Avalanche, dazed for reasons I don't know, and the short and ugly toad-like guy is laying on the floor, dazed from what I had just did to him. All the X-Men seem to be handling The Brotherhood just fine except for Beast and Cyclops, who are trying to hit Blob with everything they've got; Beast punching and clawing at him, and Cyclops shooting his optic blast-things at him; but they are unable to make him move at all. He seems truly immoveable and looks quite smug like he thinks so too. I notice Wolverine leave his fight with Avalanche and sprints towards Blob. He jumps into the air, claws extended, and outstretches his hands with his claws pointing at the immovable mutant. Blob notices and jumps back just in time. He quickly rips a plank of wood from the floor and uses it for a shield as Wolverine violently slashes at him with his deadly claws, causing Blob to cower in fear.

I notice Pyro perk up as he sees the danger that his teammate is in. He punches Iceman in the face to get him off of him, then sends a giant hand of fire at Wolverine. The hand grabs him and lifts him into the air, making Wolverine cry out in agony from the fire burning him every second.

_Sorry Prof I'll get back to ya later! _I think in my head quickly as I dash towards Pyro. I run as fast as I possibly can, jump and do a flying kick at Pyro. It connects and knocks him to the ground, breaking his concentration, making the fiery hand disappear into thin air. Wolverine falls to the ground and clutches his body, his skin charred and burned. I pick up Pyro on the ground using my telekinesis and slam him into the wall, knocking him unconscious. He deserved that.

I rush over to Wolverine. "Are you okay?!" I ask, concerned.

"I'm alright, Kid, thanks to you." he answered, still clutching his body. "I owe ya. A few more seconds and I'd have been a goner." To my surprise, I noticed his burns _disappearing _right before my eyes. His skin knitted itself back together, as if he was healing himself at an alarming pace.

"Is that you're power? Healing?" I ask.

"Yeah, I've got a healing factor, so I'm fine." he replied. "Don't worry about me, just get back in the—WATCH OUT!"

I reacted quickly to my danger sense, turning around and using my telekinesis to lift the ugly toad-ish (I'll just call him 'Toad' until I find out his real name) guy into the air, stopping him from launching his tongue at me. Before I can throw him or do anything, I hear Wolverine from behind me cry out, and a _very tiny _tingling inside my head, so tiny I practically didn't notice it. Suddenly, I feel something big collide with me from behind, the pain from the collision exploding into my back. I drop Toad and go flying into the air, all the way to the other wall and crash into it hard, dropping to the floor. Ouch. I haven't been hit in a while. How the heck did I get _hit?! _What was wrong with my danger sense?!

I groan as I try to collect myself. I look up to see the smiling Blob. It was _him _who tackled me. But how did I not sense him coming?  
Wolverine, who is still on the ground and right behind Blob, pops out his claws in his right hand and stabs Blob in one of his thick legs. His smile disappears immediately as he cries out in pain and collapses to the ground. Blood seeps out of the large gash in his leg.

"That's what you get for hitting a kid, bub." Wolverine snarled.

I try to get up, but it's too hard—my back hurts too much. I wince and rub my back as I scan the current scene. Blob, Pyro, Iceman, Wolverine Storm, Beast—and me—are out of the fight right now. Most of them are not unconscious, just weak or dazed. The rest of the X-Men that are left; Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Cyclops and Phoenix; go to take on Quicksilver, 'Toad' and 'A.' Shadowcat rushes over to me when she sees me in my condition.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asks, sounding concerned and kneeling down to get to my level.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assure her. "Who are those two other guys, anyway? I get that they're 'The Brotherhood' that you guys have told me about, but who are those two guys I've never seen before?"

"That's Toad and Avalanche. Avalanche can generate seismic waves from his hands that can create earthquakes and disintegrate anything besides living beings, and Toad is—well, a toad." she replies.

His name _is '_Toad?' Wow, what a coincidence that I guessed that. And 'Avalanche?' Makes sense.

Shadowcat and I watch the fight between Cyclops, Phoenix, and Nightcrawler and Quicksilver, Avalanche and Toad as she _tries_ to help me up. Cyclops repeatedly tried to blast Quicksilver, but fails since Quicksilver keeps running in speedy circles around him. Nightcrawler teleported to Avalanche, quickly punching him, teleporting to a different spot, punching him again, teleporting to another spot and repeating. Avalanche gets irritated, then spins around with his fists extended, crying out in fury. Once Nightcrawler teleported to his new spot, he was hit hard in the face with the back of Avalanche's fist, and fell to the ground. Phoenix then sent a telekinetic wave at Avalanche, sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground. Toad immediately jumped high into the air and spat a weird gross green substance that hit her face. She falls down and starts to claw at her face, her voice muffled, desperately trying to get it off of her. Shadowcat left my side, since I was still on the ground, and went to help the X-Men. She disappeared through the ground, phasing, and a yellow gloved hand reappeared seconds later in front of the path of the speeding Quicksilver, who was still running in circles around Cyclops. He tripped over her hand in the ground, somersaulting uncontrollably in the air and crashed into the wall. Shadowcat then phased back up through the floor, reappearing fully with a big smirk.

"Didja have a nice _trip, _Speedy?" she cracked.

He got up to his feet. Cyclops placed two fingers on the side of his visor. "Get you and your group of Merry Morons out of here, Pietro, or I'm taking off the visor." he threatened, although I didn't quite get how that was a threat.

"Oh, screw you guys." he snarled. "We're not even here for you X-Jerks. I'll just take the girl and be on my way." He quickly scanned the room. "Avalanche!"

"Got it!" he called back. He pointed his hands towards the ground, and suddenly the floor seemed to _ripple, _like when you touch the water in a pond. Cyclops, Shadowcat and Phoenix, still trying to get the gunk off her face, were pushed back immensely, slamming into the wall. I could see the crazed smile on Quicksilver's face as he took advantage of the situation and super-dashed towards me. To me, though, he was only running at the speed of a normal man—still fast, but not _super-human _fast.

I clenched my teeth and my fists as I concentrated through the pain in my back. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, even slower than how slow my mutant danger sensing power makes time for me when something is coming at me. To my relief, Quicksilver stopped running as if he had crashed into something a few feet away from me and stumbled back, confused. I smirked at him. Thank you, telekinesis! It had allowed me to use it sort of like a force field around me, like a giant hand blocking the way, but only on one spot. He looked at me with an angry expression, then prepared to run at me again.

Then something…_unusual _happened.

Suddenly, a ball of fire; coming from where the stairs and elevators are; shot at Quicksilver. It hit him in the head, taking him by surprise, knocking him down and setting his hair on fire, too. As soon as he realized what had just happened, he started freaking out, rolling around on the floor, trying to put out the fire on his head. Avalanche and Toad attempted to help him, but a ball of fire hit them as well, having similar reactions. Shadowcat got up and kicked Quicksilver in the face as he was on the floor, knocking him out. Wolverine finally got up and did the same to Toad, and Cyclops blasted Avalanche from where he was. All the X-Men were starting to come to, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when they saw the scene. The Brotherhood was defeated! But who shot the life-saving fireballs at them?

Everyone turned their heads towards where the staircase and the elevators are. A small, cat-sized, purple…_dragon _was flying in the air, its small wings flapping. It looked around the room and smiled like it had just made a wonderful peace of art. It let out a small burp that let out fire.

"What the heck is that?" Bobby blurted out. Everyone looked equally surprised, except for Kitty.

The small dragon-like creature scanned the room, then flapped his wings over to Kitty. She reached up and petted him.

"Oh, Dragon…" she said.

Mr. Logan's eyes were wide. "That's _yours?!"_

She looked at the ground sadly. "Yeah. I found him when we were aboard the Brood's ship. He's an alien." she admitted. She turned towards the alien dragon. "Why don't you tell them?"

"He can talk?" I asked, amazed. Kinda weird how I'm _still _lying on the ground.

"Well, I don't hear him speaking." Mr. Logan folded his arms.

Kitty looked confused. "He's talking right now. I guess that means I can communicate with him…telepathically or something."

"Wait, wait…How did you find this dragon, Kitten?" Ms. Monroe asked.

"He saved me from a couple of the Brood aliens." she explained. "He disappeared after that, and I found him again later aboard the X-Jet—or the _'Lockheed SR-71'_, whatever. I didn't want anyone to find him, so once we got back, I phased up with him into my room through the ceiling unseen when we were in the Hangar. I'd been hiding him in my room since we got back, but obviously he got out while The Loser-hood was here." She reached over to the dragon and stroked his back. "I think I have a connection with him. I can communicate with him _telepathically!_ I think that means something!"

"Indeed, it does."

All heads turned to see the Professor in his wheelchair, having just come out of the elevator. He wheeled himself forward. "Kitty, I'm going to have to talk to you about this…_alien dragon. _Come with me. The rest of you-"

He stopped talking and looked quite confused. We all turned to look behind us. The Brotherhood were _gone. _All of them. Like they just _disappeared._

"Wha-?" Dr. Grey muttered confused, who had finally gotten Toad's gunk off of her face.

"It's not our concern. Right now, we need to get ourselves back together." Professor Xavier told us. His eyes then shifted down to me on the floor. He wheeled himself closer to me. "Trin…are you okay?"

"Well, I feel old with the way my back is hurting, and it's not letting me stand up, so…?" I answered as I gritted my teeth through the pain.

He nodded sympathetically and turned his wheelchair back around. "Kurt, get Trin to the infirmary. She can't get up. Hank and Jean, follow to evaluate her injuries. The rest of you, clean up this place. I know it's been a tiring day, especially since you were just fighting the Brood not too long ago, but please just do it. And Kitty, bring the dragon with you. We need to talk about him."

Professor wheeled himself towards the elevators. Kitty trailed after him, looking sad. The purple dragon flew over to her and rested on her shoulder. She reached over and petted him as they all got into the elevator. Dr. Grey and Dr. McCoy made their way towards the infirmary, Mr. Wagner headed towards me, and the rest of the X-Men started to clean up the debris and knocked-over items all around the room. Once the blue man reached me, he placed his three-fingered hands on my shoulders, thankfully not on my back.

"Not to sound rude," he said. "but I thought _v_one of your powers _v_as to sense danger. _V_hat happened?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I was lifting Toad using my telekinesis…"

My voice trailed off as the thought popped into my head. Can I not sense danger while I'm using telekinesis? Or at least not as effectively?

Suddenly, we disappeared in a puff of smoke and suddenly reappeared in the familiar infirmary, with me lying on a metal table.

_**This chapter was longer than I intended to make it, but hey, the longer the better, right?**_

_**I just have a brief announcement to make. If you like **__**this **__**story, you would probably like **__**other **__**stories I may write, right? Well, I've come up with a few other Fan Fictions I could write in the future, so I started a new list at the bottom of my profile page. It's basically just a list of the stories that I'll be writing in the future. I update it whenever I think of something new. So if you're interested…you should definitely go check that out. There's a good chance that I won't start on **__**those **__**stories until I've finished this one, or at least almost have. Anyway, go check out my profile page if that interests you.**_

_**Thanks for your continued support, you guys! Thanks again for reading, I'll see you in the next chapter, and stay awesome! **_

_**:-D**_


	12. A Dangerous Danger Room

**Chapter 12: A Dangerous Danger Room**

I spent about an hour in the infirmary after the confrontation with The Brotherhood. Dr. Grey and Dr. McCoy did a few tests and evaluations on me and concluded that my spine was just slightly bruised, nothing major. I also told them about what happened with my danger sense not working, so they scanned my brain and "the X gene in me" or something like that. They told me that while I'm using my telekinesis, most of my power is being directed towards that, so if there is danger while I'm using it, there is only a little bit of room for the danger sensing power to go off, therefore making my danger sense not as effective while I'm using my telekinesis; if I'm using it, and something dangerous come flying at me, I won't have incredible instincts telling me what to do to avoid the danger, and everything won't become slower in my eyes. They said that I don`t have to worry, though. They explained that according to their tests, my brain can process what I see a lot faster than the average human (or mutant) brain, meaning that I react to what I see/hear a lot faster. Apparently, the average person takes between half a second and a full second to react to their sight, sometimes longer, sometimes shorter depending on the person's reflexes. I take literally one to one hundred_ nanoseconds _to react to what I see! And you know how many nanoseconds are in _one _second? One billion. Enough said.

So, in other words, if I was busy using telekinesis, then an angry ox came charging at me from a place where I could see it, I would dodge it quite easily without needing the full effect of my danger sense. As long as I can _see _or _hear _what`s going on around me if I'm using telekinesis, I'll be fine.

I lay on my bed in front of the TV, sitting up and leaning back on a pillow as I surf through the channels for something good to watch. My metal exoskeleton leg is off and leaning on the wall beside me, so I could lay in bed more comfortably. As I relax, I hear three sharp knocks on the door. "Just a sec!" I called as I shifted to face the doorway, using my telekinesis to pull off the covers and to put my exoskeleton leg back on. When I'm done a few seconds later, I stand up only to see Kitty standing in my room, in front of the closed door. Typical. She is holding the familiar small purple dragon in her arms, who looks like he is sleeping. I notice that she has also changed out of her X-Man uniform and is now wearing her regular everyday clothes.

"Y'know, in the future, when I knock on your door, just say 'come in!'" She laughed.

I ignore her remark and take a few steps closer to her. "What'd the Prof want with you and your alien dragon?" I ask curiously.

"Well, first he talked a lot about 'the responsibilities of having an animal at the school' and how 'he can be dangerous since he's from the Brood'." she explained. "I kept telling him that I've always been responsible and mature since we've known each other, and I pointed out that not only am I the only one who can communicate with him, but he also saved us from The Brotherhood. Professor basically gave up trying to argue and scanned his alien mind and also got me to talk to him about his past. Apparently, the little guy was like the Brood's pet, only they abused him. Professor also concluded that he's trustworthy and has no loyalty to the Brood that we were fighting." She smiled and started to pet the dragon in her arms. "So he said that I can keep him, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble."

"Nice." I enthused. I reached over and petted the alien-animal, who was resting quite nicely and didn't seem to mind me petting him. "Does he have a name?"

"Yeah, a good one." she replied. "'_Lockheed._'"

"'Lockheed?' You mean like the X-Jet's real name, the _Lockheed SR-_something-or-other?"

"Yep. I figured since he wouldn't be here if he hadn't snuck aboard our jet, and since that's its actual name, I figured it'd be a good name for him."

I bent over a little so I was at eye level with Lockheed. "Hello, little Lockheed." I jokingly cooed. "Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. What classes are you planning on taking?"

I long snake-like tongue shot out of the little dragon's mouth and gave me a quick and friendly lick on my cheek, as if showing affection. Kitty chuckled. "He likes you."

"What's not to like?" I joked sarcastically as I stood back up straight.

"Anyway, I came to check on you." Kitty changed the subject. "Are you okay? How's your back?"

"I'm great, actually." I answered honestly. "Dr. McCoy and Grey said that my spine is just a little bruised, and it actually feels like nothing happened." I rubbed my back briefly and exhaled as a gesture towards it.

"Well, that's good." Kitty sounded relieved. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Yep. Thanks, Kitty."

She turned, phasing through the door with Lockheed in her arms, and walked out of the room.

I walk back over to my bed and flop onto my back, which makes the pain rush back into it, but only a little. I wince as I sit back up and lean on a propped-up pillow, staring at the ceiling. To be honest, I'm really starting to worry now. That was the second time The Brotherhood came for me, the first time being when Quicksilver and Blob barged into my home. What did they want with me? I distinctively remember what that Avalanche guy had said—_Magneto's and Mystique's instructions were simple; get the girl, without injuring her! _ Obviously, "Magneto" and "Mystique" are the leaders of The Brotherhood. But why would they order their goons to come after me? What is there to get out of it?

Seriously though, _Magneto? _What's his power, _to conjure up magnets? _I laugh at the thought.

_Trin, could you please come to my office right now? Thank you._

I'm pretty used to having the Professor's voice pop into my head by now. I exit my room and head towards Professor's office, as ordered. I stop to knock on the door, and enter when he replies with a "come in."

"What's up, Prof?" I said cheerfully as I closed the door behind me. He sat in his wheelchair behind his desk, with his hands folded on top of it.

"Have a seat, please." he instructed, gesturing towards the seat facing his desk. I did as I was told and sat down. "First of all, how are you feeling?"

"Great." I replied. "Been better, but it almost feels like nothing happened. I have a fast metabolism, I guess." _But not like Logan, _I thought.

The Professor smiled as if he had heard what I just thought, which he probably did. "Okay, that's good to hear. Do you think you'd be well enough to go to your Danger Room session tonight?"

Danger Room session? Jeez, I almost forgot, you know, with classes being cancelled for two days straight and all.

"Oh, yeah. I can go." I nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Good. It's especially important that you go today."

"Why?"

He paused as if he was thinking about what he should say next. "You missed two straight days of classes. You don't want to miss _training, _too!" he told me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I agreed. "Is that all you called me for?"

He stopped to think, as if he was making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. "Yes, I think that's all. Unless you aren't aware about dinner tonight?"

"No, I don't know about any dinner." I told him. "Well, I know there's usually a dinner every other day, but is there something special about today?"

"Yes." he answered. "Your Danger Room sessions are usually on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays 5:30 to 7:00, right? Well, just for today, it's being moved earlier from 3:00 to 5:00. That way, you can still go to the dinner today at 6:00, and you'll have plenty of time to train, especially since there were no classes today."

I turn to look at the clock on the wall. It's 2:06. That means I'll only have a little while longer to relax before the session. But why is it _two hours _long instead of just an hour and a half?

"What's wrong with a little more training?" Professor said, reading my thoughts.

"Oh," I started, a little startled. "Nothing. But I didn't miss any training while classes were cancelled, so I don't see why I need to do two hours instead of an hour and a half like usual."

He sighed, like he was annoyed. "Please, just go, okay?"

I nodded slowly, wishing that I was the telepath in the room so I could read him. "Okay. I guess I'll see you at the dinner, then."

I turned and walked out of the room, wondering what had just happened.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Okay guys, that's a wrap for today. We'll see you all Friday at 5:30, unless something happens again."

Responding to Dr. Grey's words, all the mutant students shuffled out of the Danger Room through the giant door. I glance at the giant digital clock on the wall. Confused, I turn to look to Dr. Grey. "But it's only 4:30. The Professor told me that this session is going till 5.

She smirked. "I guess he didn't tell you that the last 30 minutes are going to be private training for you. Just for today."

So _that's _what he wasn't telling me. But seriously…

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't need any extra help or anything. Why the private session?"

"What's wrong with a little more training?" Mr. Summers commented, sounding like Professor X.

I rolled my eyes in slight frustration. "That's exactly what The Professor said. Why won't anybody answer such a simple question?"

"We just feel that you could use a little extra training, that's all." Dr. Grey explained.

"I know this is only my second session, but I think I'm already getting a good amount of training as-is." I reasoned. A thought suddenly popped into my head, and I had to say it out loud. "Is this about what happened with The Brotherhood and me hurting my back?"

"No!" Dr. Grey exclaimed. I can tell she spoke a little louder than anticipated. "No." She exhaled as if she was calming herself down. "Are you saying you don't want the extra training?"

"No." I answered. "I just want to know why you want me to."

"Then let's start." Mr. Summers said.

I sighed. He had obviously just changed the subject, but I decide to just suck it up and do the private training.

"Fine. Let's do this."

Dr. Grey smiled, relieved. "Great! You remember the Get-to-the-other-end-of-the-room thing? Let's start with that."

"Sure." I replied, taking my position at one end of the room. The two instructors left the room only to reappear in the large glass-surrounded control room above. After that, it was pretty much the same thing that happened after my last Danger Room session—Dr. Grey yelled "go", I ran across the room, weaving my way through homing missiles, dodging rotating knives and flamethrowers and avoiding trapdoors in the process. There were two new threats, this time; a few long robotic arms shot out of the walls in an attempt to wrap themselves around me, but failed after I destroying them by driving them into each other, and a large metal cage that fell from the ceiling in an attempt to trap me, but of course I was able to dodge it. By the time I had gotten to the other wall, I had taken one minute and fifty-two seconds—there had been more obstacles to avoid, so of course it took me longer than last time.

"Good job, Trini—" Dr. Grey briefly cut herself off mid-sentence. "_Trin. _Isn't that what you like to be called?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied, raising my voice slightly so they could hear me up in the control room. "How did y—Oh, right." She's a telepath. Duh!

"We'll give you a minute or two to rest for a bit, then we're going to make you do another run across the room." Mr. Summers explained through the mic. "That sound good?"

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged as I walked back to the other side of the room.

After about two minutes of leaning on the wall to catch my breath, the speakers sputtered back to life to project Mr. Summers' voice in the room.

"Okay Trin, you ready?" he asked with an amped-up tone.

"Yep." I called up to them.

"Great. On your mark…get set…GO!"

I break into a run as I make my way across the room. My danger sense goes off almost immediately, making me dive forward into a somersault, then immediately move quickly to the right, avoiding two trapdoors. Suddenly, I feel a huge shadow descend on me, and I look up to see a giant metal ball large enough to crush me. Reacting fast, I cartwheel backwards and out of the way as the large sphere come crashing down onto the ground. I turn to look up at Dr. Grey and Mr. Summers, shooting them a dirty look for trying to crush me. They both shrug at me innocently with dopey smiles on their faces, and I can tell that they are kinda giggling. Then Mr. Summers presses a button on the control panel, and that snaps me back to attention, knowing what that means-he just triggered something new in the Danger Room.

My danger sense is triggered, and I instinctively backflip, landing on a giant boxing glove that shot out of the wall. Just before it crashes into the wall on the other side, I sense something from behind me. Like some kind of pilot, I use my telekinesis to turn the giant missile-like boxing glove around. I notice a couple a smaller missiles heading this way once I turn the thing around. I jump off the flying boxing glove just before it and the missiles collide, causing a small explosion on impact. I land safely on the ground on my feet.

I start to advance forward, but before I can even take a step forward, my danger sense goes off. My instincts tell me not to move forward.

_What?! _I can't stop here! The point of this whole exercise is to get to the other side of the room as quick as possible, which I can't do without _moving forward! _

I try to ignore my danger sense and step forward, but before I can advance at all, I jump back. It's like I _want _to move forward _and _I _don't _want to. My danger sense is impossible to ignore.

"C'mon Trin, get moving!" Mr. Summers encouraged through the mic. I just stood there like an idiot trying to figure out my next move. I try shifting over a little to the right then advancing, but I only get the same result. I do the same thing only going left, but to no avail. _What's the frickin' danger?!_

I decide to just simply jump forward, since I can't exactly shift backwards in mid-air. I take a few steps back then break into the run, building momentum as if I'm about to do the long jump in track & field. I jump off the ground and jump as far as I can, which is a little more than three feet, and land, immediately breaking into a run.

Suddenly, I feel some kind of pull on my leg—the one that's wrapped in a metal exoskeleton. I feel myself suddenly get lifted off the ground and getting pulled towards the right. I slam into something cold, flat big and hard, stopping me from being pulled any further. My body then rotates so that I am hanging upside down and the only thing touching the large hanging object is my metal exoskeleton leg..

There's only one explanation; it's a giant magnet. That must've been why my danger sense wouldn't let me move forward.

"_Seriously?!_ I giant magnet?" I called towards the two instructors in the control room, my voice filled with annoyance.

"Hey, this is training." Dr. Grey threw her hands into the air in mock innocence as she spoke into the microphone. "It could happen in a real-life situation."

"What other place can a giant magnet pop out of nowhere?!" I challenged.

"Please, just try getting out of this situation." Mr. Summers instructed. "It could help in the future."

I wanted to challenge that and ask _how, _but I decided it`d be better to just listen and try to release this magnet`s hold on my metal leg. The clock is still running, after all.

I reached up as if I was doing a sit-up and pulled on my magnetized leg, but it wouldn't budge, so I let go and used my telekinesis to try and pry it off, but it still didn't work; the magnet`s too strong. I've read a few comic books where someone with telekinesis uses it to concentrate it in the _inside _of an object and make it explode, but I'm not nearly as talented, experienced, or good enough to pull off something as hard as that. There's only one thing left to do that I can think of.

I reach up and undo the latches and buckles that are in reach on the metal exoskeleton. As soon as I undo the last one, it releases my broken leg, sending me plummeting towards the floor about ten feet below me.

I twist in the air and stick my arms out to break my fall. Luckily, it helps, and I hit the ground with an _oof, _but not with too much momentum or pain.

Having no use of my right leg at all, since my metal exoskeleton leg that actually _allowed _me to use it is now stuck to that stupid magnet, I army-crawl forwards, not making much fast progression at all. The occasional missile was sent towards me, but I just used my telekinesis to send it in a different direction. I finally got to the other end of the room in a few minutes, but it felt like a whole frickin' _hour._

Still on the ground, I turned around gingerly so my back was leaning against the wall that I had finally reached. A low humming sound filled the room, indicating that the simulation had stopped. The giant magnet disappeared through an opening in the wall, releasing my metal exoskeleton leg. I used my telekinesis to draw it back towards my hand before it hit the ground, and put it back on. Since it allows me to stand and move around freely despite the fact that my leg is broken, I stood up easily. I noticed that Dr. Grey and Mr. Summers had disappeared from the control room above and reappeared in the Danger Room. I ran up to them, now in a sour mood.

"What was _that _about?!" I demanded, trying not to raise my voice too much.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Grey asked, looking confused.

"C'mon, you're a _mind reader! _You _know _what I mean!" I reasoned. "Why are you guys driving this session so hard on me? This is only my second session and I haven't been at this school long enough to prove that I need extra-hard sessions!"

"Well, you are a lot better in these sessions than most of the students at this school." Mr. Summers pointed out.

I sighed. "Okay, I'm flattered that you think that, I'll say that. But please tell me; what time did I get from the challenge I did just now, where I lost full use of my right leg?"

It was now Mr. Summers' turn to sigh. The instructor looked down on his wrist where the watch that was keeping track of my time was. "Five minutes, forty-eight seconds." he answered.

"_Don't _tell me that's an okay time." I grumbled. "I get that you're trying to prep us for real-life situations that we could use our mutant powers for, but seriously, where could a _magnet—"_

The same thought from earlier suddenly pops into my head, and it all starts to make sense. "Wait…Are you doing this—the private session and everything—because of what happened with The Brotherhood? Seriously, tell the truth."

The two instructors looked at each other nervously, like they were debating whether or not they should answer that. Then Dr. Grey looked at me and gave me a grim smile.

"We need to prepare you for Magneto."

_**So that's chapter 12! Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter to come, I definitely have had trouble finding time for this story that I love working on. But I'm doing my best! :-) Anyway, as usual, thanks for reading, don't forget to follow, favourite and review, and stay tuned for more! :-D**_


End file.
